


Love, Hunt Me Down

by Shadowkira



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/pseuds/Shadowkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots for Root and Shaw, since I have no larger story ideas at this time that I will actually have time to complete. They will mostly stand alone but may be revisited later, if I decide the idea can be expanded upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first one is so short, I have another idea in progress that I am hoping to post tomorrow when I finally get time to write again. Hope you like it and that it captured the characters fairly well... It's my first time writing them and it is meant to be more on the humorous side. The next one will be more serious though, promise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T   
> Humor, Friendship, Romance

 Reese turned, his eyes narrowing as he heard Root’s door snap open. His hand flew toward his hip and the gun that he had holstered there but relaxed almost as quickly.

"Shaw?"

The woman shot him a glare and pulled the door shut behind her before locking it. “You weren’t supposed to be here yet.”

His brows rose slowly on his forehead, “And here Harold was worried Root would break out… I doubt he even considered the possibility of someone wanting to _break in_.”

"Shut up and lose that grin." Shaw warned, stalking up to him in a few short strides to stare him down. Her jaw flexed as a chuckle came from behind her and Reese’s eyes moved past her own to look at Root.

"She doesn’t seem too relaxed and she certainly isn’t happier… Am I misunderstanding the reason for her visit?" He asked, his smile pulling a little wider despite Shaw’s warning.

"No, absolutely not." Root replied from where she stood just inside her small space, her tone oozing smugness. "She’s just disappointed that she got caught."

"I hate both of you." Shaw muttered, snatching her coat from a nearby chair before stalking toward the hallway that lead to the exit.

"I love you too, honey! Bring some of your toys next time!!" Root called after her, smiling wider when Shaw bit back a gruff _'there won't be a next time'_ before slamming the door.

The brunette turned her eyes back to Reese then, her smile disappearing immediately. “We may have had a moment… But it’s over. You ruined my chances at round five.”

Reese shook his head as he removed his jacket and scarf, “I wouldn’t have to be here and you wouldn’t be in that cage, if you knew how to behave yourself.”

A wicked smile pulled at Root’s lips, “Ah… Yes, you see, that’s where Sameen stands out from the rest of the group… She loves it when I misbehave.”


	2. It All Came True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just after "Allegiance", sort of an altered / deleted scene.
> 
> Hints toward where I originally thought the last couple of episodes would lead, with some more lady lovin' because really. There needs to be more of that.
> 
> The shifts between Shaw and Sameen are intentional. Just fyi.
> 
> Rating: M   
> Friendship, Romance, Hurt / Comfort

* * *

 

It was raining hard outside and Shaw sat at her small table, her only company in the form of a large bottle of whiskey.

She looked toward her door as a loud noise- similar to a knock- reverberated against the metal. Shaw narrowed her eyes, snatching up a nearby gun before making her way silently over to the entrance of her apartment.

"Who's there?"

At first there was no answer but finally, after a moment, a voice spoke up. "Root... And Bear."

Shaw had the door open in a matter of seconds but kept her fingers wrapped firmly around her gun.

She wasn't at all surprised to see that they were both dripping wet. A large puddle was already forming beneath them and some was spraying the walls as Bear wagged his tail excitedly.

"What the hell do you want? And why do _you_ have him?" Shaw asked, checking the hallway before shutting and re-locking the door.

"Don't worry.... We weren't followed." Root breathed, coming to a stop a few paces into the open space. 

"That doesn't answer either of my questions." Shaw said, arching an eyebrow as she continued to glare at the other brunette. 

"I could have killed him... I slipped up, I missed my chance. So I tried again, before they got away completely..." 

Shaw shook her head, her expression relaxing ever so slightly. "Wait, slow down... You could have killed _who_?" 

 _"Greer."_ Root spat, releasing Bear's leash before gripping her right shoulder tightly. "It was all going so smoothly, until his men showed up. They tried to leave and I had to follow... But they severed my connection and I-" 

It was odd to Shaw, how much the woman standing before her seemed so human. So afraid. Normally Root seemed as though she knew everything and had everything under control. She was cool, calm and calculated. 

Shaw stepped forward, her brow furrowed as she gently pulled Root's hand away. 

"You're more prone to injury than I am... Another bullet wound?" She asked softly.

"No, dislocated shoulder... But that last one is still healing." Root hissed through clenched teeth, watching warily as Shaw gently probed her shoulder.

"I'll need to pop it back into place but first... Let's get you changed, you're dripping all over my floor."

Root arched a brow, "I'm sure that your _concrete_ will dry just fine, Sameen." 

Shaw shot her a glare before tossing her a change of clothing, "Yeah well, my socks won't. And that's all you have to say? I was expecting sarcasm with the usual flirtatious undertone." 

Root smiled, "Too easy."

"Of course." Shaw grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Bathroom is- Let me guess, _She_ told you already?"

"You're learning." Root said, chuckling lightly as she turned to head for the door in the back corner of the apartment.

"Besides," she called back over her shoulder, "There are only two doors in this apartment, excluding the refrigerator." 

* * *

 Root emerged a few minutes later, clad in the black yoga pants that the other woman had given her.

"Anyone ever tell you that you need to brighten up your wardrobe?" 

Shaw looked up, a frown twisting at her lips. "Why aren't you wearing the shirt?" She asked, standing from where she had been kneeling to try and dry Bear off. As soon as she was turned away from him, the canine was on all four of his paws, shaking himself to dry off further.

Shaw rolled her eyes and shook her head before dropping the towel to the floor in resignation.

"Too painful, I'll need some help." The taller woman admitted. A smile, sarcastic or otherwise no where to be seen.

Shaw sighed heavily and waved her over. "C'mere then. I might as well pop it back into place now, too." 

Root glanced passed her, toward the table. "Mind if I have some of that before we start?" She asked, eying the whiskey bottle.

Shaw nodded, and turned to go and fetch the bottle and another glass. "Take a seat. I'll be back in a sec." 

Root did as she was told and sat herself on the edge of the bed, laying the tee shirt on the comforter behind her. The other woman returned to her side about a minute later, depositing her glass on the nightstand before pouring Root one of her own. 

"This is gonna hurt."

"I know." Root answered in a emotionless voice before throwing back the glass and downing its contents. Shaw whistled appreciatively and poured her another but she shook her head, "I'll have that one after." 

The other woman shrugged and took a seat to the right of her 'patient', "First things first..." She said, indicating with her eyes to Root's top.

"How're we going to do this?" Root asked, her unease obvious in her voice.

"As quickly as possible." Shaw said, "Can you twist to face me a little more?"

If she hadn't been so caught up in her pain and worry, Root would have focused more on the almost gentle quality the other woman's voice had taken on. She knew that Shaw wasn't good at this sort of thing so she kept her mouth shut and silently obeyed.

Luckily, the stretchy material of her cowl neck sweater made for a quick strip, albeit not a completely painless one. Shaw could now see more of the obvious shape of the injury, she began to pinch and squeeze at the muscles of Root's arm and shoulder. 

"Try to relax." 

Root looked away, exhaling slowly as she felt the other woman's hands placing themselves on her forearm and the back of her bicep as she switched to a kneeling position in front of the bed. It was over in a matter of seconds and Shaw was impressed when Root didn't utter so much as a whimper.

"Could I have my glass now?" She asked, quietly.

Shaw nodded, "Sure thing. But only if you tell me how this happened. You left some pretty big gaps in your story." 

Root sighed, reaching back for the tee shirt and slipping it on gingerly. "I headed after them... Shot one of Greer's lackeys but it must've just grazed him... He took Greer while the other neanderthal charged me... I shot him, directly to the chest... But he kept coming, must have had a vest on. Slammed me into the wall and Bear got him." 

"So that's why Bear had blood on him. Good boy." Shaw said, shooting the dog a look of praise. He raised his head from where it had been resting on his legs, his tail thumping against the floor loudly.

"Yes, definitely." Root agreed, "After that... Some man who had heard the scuffle happened to find us. I spun a tale about the missing link trying to steal my purse... And that his friend had successfully run off with it. He let me leave since I was worried about the police trying to harm my dog for defending me. She was angry that I went after Greer and his men and insisted I come here." 

Shaw stared at her a moment, watching as she removed her damp bra slowly from underneath her borrowed shirt. And as soon as she was done, and the article of clothing was tossed haphazardly to join the others on the floor she handed her the glass. 

The two talked for a while, quietly about what was coming. Root confessed to Shaw the same truths that she had to Harold, about how Samaritan posed as their impending doom. 

Shaw understood then, why botching the opportunity to kill Greer had hit the other woman so hard.

It was getting late and the ever present down pour outside combined with the alcohol in Root's system meant that she would be staying put. Shaw swirled the contents of her glass, her mind feeling almost like the small whirlpool sloshing around inside. 

"So, why did he try to leave, if he had you out muscled? That doesn't really make much sense."

Root shot her a look before downing the rest of her drink. "He tried to cut a deal with me." 

"What?" 

The taller woman nodded, "Yeah, he's got balls. I had him staring down a barrel and he tries to cut me a deal. I would have thought it was just a bluff... To buy him some time. But he tried to leave." She said, shrugging toward the end and glancing down toward her lap.

"What kind of deal?" 

"Immunity, safety... To help him understand Samaritan, to try and merge." 

Shaw's eyes narrowed, "And you aren't going to take that?" 

Light brown eyes darted up to meet the intense ones watching her, "No. I don't want to work with a man like that. I want Her to be _free_ and believe it or not... I don't exactly like killing people." 

"You're doing it again." Shaw pointed out, grabbing the bottle when her glass was empty.

"Doing what?"

"Not telling me the full story." 

Root chewed on the inside of her cheek, "I want to infiltrate... And shut them down from inside."

"They'll kill you." Shaw pointed out as she filled Root's glass halfway.

"One life for the lives of many... Wouldn't you do the same?" 

Shaw's jaw flexed and she averted her eyes, "I would try to find a way to do it with no casualties." 

"And if there is no other way?" 

Shaw didn't answer and an empty silence fell between them. For a few moments the apartment was filled with the sound of the rain outside. 

Root drained her glass and placed it on the nightstand before turning to face Shaw. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or their conversation but she felt a weight in her chest. She'd felt it before when she was around the other woman but it was more intense this time. 

If Samaritan went online, none of them would be safe... _She_ wouldn't be safe. Fear and emotion tightened Root's throat and she knew that Shaw had felt her shift but the other woman refused to look her way.

"Sameen." 

The woman shook her head, downing her own drink and setting it down. She was about to say something, it had been angry and defensive. Something along the lines of Root's plan being stupid and suicidal. But as soon as she turned, she felt hands cup her face and lips press firmly against her own.

Shaw's eyes fell shut and she slowly responded to the kiss. She could feel Root leaning in closer, could taste the whiskey on her tongue. It had been a while since she'd spent the night with anyone and she could feel everything with heightened awareness.

It probably, no, _definitely_ wasn't a good idea but Shaw pushed Root back against her pillow anyway.

* * *

Sameen stared quietly at the body lying next to hers, her gaze roving lazily across the exposed flesh that it bared.

Her dark orbs traced over every scar and blemish, mind contemplating the various scenarios of what form of weapon and attack could have caused them. She reached out then, tentatively, to replace her gaze with her fingertips.

Root’s flesh was cool to the touch, courtesy of the temperature the other brunette liked to keep her apartment.

Sameen's eyebrow twitched as she watched goosebumps blossom in the wake of her touch, knowing full well that they weren’t from the cold. The expression faded quickly though, as she trailed her fingertips up over the other woman’s collar bone before heading down her left arm.

There were two bullet holes there, one on the shoulder and another further down, on Root’s bicep. Shaw’s fingers paused as they brushed over the scar of the one on the shoulder. It was there because of _her._

Root may have tased her, on more than one occasion, may have drugged and zip tied her... But she hadn't left a lasting mark. 

"Why'd you stop? That felt nice..." 

Sameen blinked and raised her eyes to meet the lighter ones watching her through a half lidded gaze.

"Sorry, for this." She mumbled, her voice still as husky as Root's in its disuse. 

Root's eyes lowered to where her fingers were still sitting and the woman gave a small shrug. "I like my scars, they add character." 

A comfortable silence fell between them and Shaw began to lightly stroke her way down Root's arm. The moment was interrupted several minutes later though, when Bear approached the bed whining. 

"Oh, he's probably got to go out..."

"I bet he's hungry, too." Sameen added, rolling onto her side to pat the dog on his head. Next to her, Root slipped out from under the covers to pad across the concrete and collect her clothing.

"We'll be back." 

Sameen watched them go, before letting her eyes slip closed for a few minutes. Before she knew it, she'd dozed off. She awoke again some time later to the bed tipping down on either side of her hips as Root straddled her.

"Hi." The taller woman said, a thoughtful smile gracing her lips.

"Hi." Sameen murmured back, her voice once again low and throaty. 

"It's done raining, so Bear and I are going to get going." She paused, her smile falling. "I know that you think It's a stupid idea..."

"I don't think, I _know_." Sameen corrected, her eyes hardening instantly. 

"Right." Root said, her hands clenching and unclenching the pillow beneath them. She leaned down slowly to place a kiss against the other woman's lips and pulled away reluctantly when Sameen didn't respond.

"I'm sorry." Root said, shifting her weight off of the other woman.

Sameen was just about to ask why when her eyes widened and her body shook. Her muscles tightened and spasmed, her jaw clenching shut.

She watched helplessly as Root gathered the rest of her discarded clothing before once again approaching the bed. 

"Why are you doing this?" Sameen asked through clenched teeth, her words barely audible.

"Because, I know you'll try to stop me. And you can't do that. I won't let you." Root said, an affectionate look crossing her features. "You're brave, strong and capable. I wasn't lying when I said that I was a fan after reading your file. I didn't want you to be hurt then and I definitely don't want that now." 

"You'll die." Sameen said, struggling to keep her eyes focused.

"I would die for you." Root said softly, "I would die to keep that much power out of the hands of someone who would misuse it. It isn't just us in danger, Sameen. It is everyone." 

She leaned down and brushed her lips against the other woman's forehead. "I am sorry. Goodbye, Sameen."

Shaw watched silently as Root took Bear with her and exited her apartment. By the time she could move, the two were long gone. 

It only took a week for the hacker's number to come up and Shaw wasn't so sure that they'd be able to find her in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was sad. I had to get it out because for a while there I was sort of panicking that Root was going to get killed off. If either of them would... In some horrific twist or something (like Carter), I would be EXTREMELY distraught.
> 
> Title and the one line inspired by a song on a playlist I made for this pairing. Matt Walter's "I Would Die For You." 
> 
> Also I guess a little nod to Amy's character 'Whiskey' in Dollhouse, although that one was completely unintentional. 
> 
> PS, this may be continued later... After I see a few more of the episodes this season.


	3. Love to Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a 'deleted scene' for Mors Praematura. 
> 
> I swear not all of my ideas for these two will involve something sexual. There's just so much TENSION. 
> 
> Next update for this will feature an alternate version of events from the "Most Likely to..." episode. No promises on when that update will happen though, I'm just writing these as they come to me... When I have time to get the ideas down, since most of them are short. I will apologize because that means I'm not really spending much time on them.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and again, I'm sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Rating: M   
> Romance, Hurt / Comfort (Not the typical way that genre is used but I think you'll understand)

* * *

 

 "So you're going to be the package, huh?" Shaw asked, watching with indifference as Root secured the agent who'd been staying at the pickup site when they arrived. 

"I'm stashing him over here, in the closet... I don't really care to hear him in the bathroom everytime we have to go."

Shaw shrugged and lifted her eyebrow expectantly. Root wasn't even looking her way but it seemed as though the other brunette could almost sense the shift in expression. "And yes, I am. Is that really so surprising, Sameen?"

Shaw ignored her, knowing that she was just trying to get a rise out of her by using her first name. 

She watched as Root shut the door before making her way back across the middle of the small living space from the kitchenette. The taller woman moved gracefully past her and into the dark room just across from the door, the bedroom.

"Only one bed..." Root said, her voice oozing that flirtatious undertone that she seemed to reserve only for Shaw.

She didn't outwardly show that she knew that Shaw had pushed off of her perch on the edge of the table but the shorter brunette knew that in some way, she knew she wasn't alone in the bedroom. 

Setting her jaw, Shaw grabbed Root's arms and tugged them behind her body before forcing her face down onto the bed. "You know, we should probably make this look more convincing." She said, her voice low and dangerous.

Initially, her only response came in the form of a small gasp but after a moment, Root regained her composure. The taller woman ground her ass back into Shaw's hips, pressing them flush together. A seductive smile tugging at her lips as she peeked up through her dark hair toward the other woman.

Shaw's eyes narrowed and she flipped the other woman over quickly. Her fist slammed into Root's chin before the hacker even knew it was coming. 

She smiled, watching in satisfaction as Root's tongue snuck out to lap at the blood oozing from her now split lip.

Suddenly, Shaw felt the air forced from her lungs as the heels to the other woman's boots landed solidly to her stomach. She hit the floor _hard_ , her arms and upper back aching as badly as her stomach from the force of the fall. 

Root was on her before she'd even had a chance to catch her breath and the taller brunette was smirking. "I am so glad you said that."

She tightened her legs, pinning Shaw's arms more firmly against her body before leaning down and not so gently grabbing both sides of the other woman's face.

They kissed briefly but as soon as the taste of iron met Shaw's tongue she was reminded of Root's split lip. Without thinking, she pulled away, her teeth tugging the injured lip roughly.

Root hissed in pain, digging her nails in and raking them across Shaw's cheek before slapping her with her right hand. 

Shaw set her jaw, her cheek burning angrily from the scratches and the hand mark that was most likely visible now. She bucked her hips, throwing Root off balance with a little squeak. The shorter woman smirked then, using brute strength to force Root backwards before scooping her up and throwing her roughly back onto the bed.

Root's eyes widened when she felt Shaw's hand wrap tightly around her throat as the other woman leaned down over her. Dark bangs tickled her cheek and she gasped silently, desperately trying to fill her lungs. 

_"Glad to see you're not a one trick pony."_

The words were breathed right next to her ear but to Root they sounded dampened and her vision was beginning to fade to black. She was just ready to slip into unconsciousness when Shaw's grip relaxed. 

The woman watched as Root gasped and sputtered, trying to fill her burning lungs. As soon as she was sure the hacker had her fill, Shaw gripped her chin and crashed their lips back together.

Her tongue slipped out passed her lips, circling the still bleeding cut she'd inflicted before she ran it along the line that sealed Root's lips together.

Her fingers knotted in the hacker's hair as she was granted access, and Root slowly relaxed beneath her. They were both bruised, bloody and sweating. 

And they spent the next few hours making sure they'd look as convincing as possible for Root's 8a.m. pickup. 

 xxx

"She been sanitized?"

Shaw arched a brow, a slight smirk playing at her lips as she thrust the taser toward the male operative. 

"Looks like you got a fun one here, huh?" He asked, shooting her a knowing look as he took in her scratches and bruises from the night before.

Her smirk widened and she helped Root to her feet before looking back toward him. "You don't know the half of it."


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt scenes / ending for the "Most Likely To..." episode. I know some people liked Matthew for his actor or even just because they wanted Shaw to get some but I don't know... I didn't like his character. So, this is me addressing that episode... Also, warning for OC. Normally I don't put them in but as I don't know the full members of Root's gang yet... I just wanted to play around with the idea of jealousy as a theme.
> 
> Rating: M   
> Humor, Romance, Friendship

 

* * *

 

Shaw stiffened as she and Matthew continued their slow dance, his eyes boring into hers intensely. He was on to her and she wasn't exactly sure what to say. Reese was lost somewhere, amongst the crowd. Last she knew, he was keeping an eye on Doug in case the hot dog connoisseur was the one putting their number in danger.

She swallowed and prepared herself to try to answer when a gentle hand found its way to her forearm. "There you are! Sorry I'm late."

Shaw blinked and turned to meet the last person she had been expecting to see on this mission.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Matthew looked between the two women, his eyebrows rising slightly. "Sure, no problem."

Shaw watched as he backed away slowly, still looking between the two of them before making his way off of the small dance floor and over toward the refreshments.

 _"What are you doing?"_  The shorter woman hissed, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Please tell me  _that_  isn't your type?" Root responded, her eyes still following the man's movements.

"Really,  _that's_  why you're here?" Shaw asked in an exasperated voice, her nails digging into the small of the taller woman's back.

Root smiled but shook her head, "Sadly no… I came as back up because I had to leak some sensitive information to figure out Vigilance's communication tactics. Which are coded messages, by the way-"

"What sensitive information?" Shaw asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Have I told you yet that you look lovely tonight?" Root asked before capturing her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What information, Root?" Shaw repeated, a little more firmly.

The taller woman was about to respond when balloons started to cascade down from above them. A loud gasp erupted from the alumni a minute later as a mannequin fell to the center of the dance floor. One of the men, closer to where it had fallen, rushed forward and rolled it over. There was a name tag pressed into the right side of the mannequin's chest that had the name Claire scrawled out across it. _  
_

Shaw turned, her eyes barely finding Matthew before he disappeared. She glanced back toward Root, her eyes flashing angrily. "We're not done with this conversation."

"Just be careful, they're already here."

Shaw ignored her and moved after Matthew, pushing anyone who got in her way aside. "Someone is trying to push this guy to the brink… You got eyes on Doug?"

Reese frowned his eyes finding Doug again after the shock of the initial commotion. "Yes. He hasn't moved an inch all night."

Reese's eyes scanned the faces around Doug, settling on Toke. The man seemed to know everyone present and had been talking to all of them since their arrival yesterday. "Hey, have you seen anyone acting odd?"

The man looked up, scratching his facial hair thoughtfully. "You kidding? Everyone is exactly the same, only fatter. And Phil… That guy, man, he put on a foot and grew a hundred pounds of muscle." He mumbled around a mouthful of food.

Reese glanced toward the man, tall and bald. "He was smaller?"

"He played tiny Tim in the school play!"

Reese's frown deepened as Phil's eyes met his own, the man shifted uncomfortably on his feet and his eyes darkened slightly. He had been chatting casually with Doug but as soon as he'd noticed that he'd caught Reese's attention, his entire demeanor shifted.

Reese mumbled out a quick _'thanks'_  before he started after the man when he suddenly abandoned Doug completely, heading through the crowd and toward one of the empty hallways. "I'm still looking into it but I might have found our threat. It would seem that our friend Phil might be an impostor."

Shaw frowned, slowing to a stop. "Be careful, if you engage him."

"Why?" Reese asked, watching as the man ducked into the kitchen.

"We're not the only ones crashing this reunion, apparently Vigilance decided to take a trip down memory lane too."

"What? Why are they here? I thought Matthew didn't have anything to do with Vigilance or the Machine?"

"He doesn't." Shaw said, her frown deepening. "They're after us."

"How did they find us?"

"Long story... Just keep on your toes, where there's one there's bound to be more. And we've got another problem... Matthew's disappeared."

xxx

Shaw ducked down behind the laboratory bench as the Vigilance operatives returned fire, "Fuck! I'm running out of ammo!"

"Same here." Reese mumbled over the squawking that Doug was doing from behind him. There were at least four men shooting at them and they were at a very bad disadvantage tucked toward the back of the lab, with no escape route.

Shaw grit her teeth and prepared herself to rise and shoot off her last couple of rounds when her ear piece suddenly came to life.

_"Stay down, I've got you covered."_

"Root?" Reese asked, glancing toward Shaw as the same message came to an end in his ear piece.

The shorter brunette rolled her eyes. "I told you, long story."

They held their positions and listened on as Root quickly dealt with the remaining operatives.

"There, all clear." The hacker said, smiling as she stepped over the bodies and into the classroom. "And Harold and Lionel are safe, too."

"You leaked  _both_  of our locations?!" Shaw bit out angrily as she jumped to her feet.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure which site Collier would show up at. I wanted to personally take care of them... But I didn't trust you two with meeting new faces." Root glanced toward Reese who was quickly approaching, his features scrunched up dangerously.

"You sent your goons to help them? Who?" He grabbed her roughly by the collar of her shirt before hoisting her off of the ground.

"You can trust them, I swear." She said, any hint of a smile gone at this point. Her brown eyes searching his as she tried to loosen the grip he had on the collar of her shirt.

He glanced toward Shaw as she approached them, looking warily between the two. "I hate to say it... But Finch had a point when he said she could have killed us all several times and she hasn't tried anything yet. I think we can trust her and whoever it is she's got working with her."

Root smiled as she was lowered to the ground, "Thank you, Shaw."

Reese tightened his grip on her collar once more, turning her attention back toward him. "If there's a mark on him, I swear-"

"Calm down, Daizo is a gentle soul. He had his toy along with him but he plays the thing like a video game. And Alexis is easily as skilled as you or Shaw."

Shaw's lip curled up defiantly at this and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah, whatever."

xxx

Reese and Shaw stuck around long enough for the police to arrived and they watched quietly as both Doug and Matthew were taken in to custody.

"Well, I don't think that went as you planned." Root pointed out, a small smile playing at her lips as she approached them. Her eyes made their way slowly up Shaw's still bared legs, knowing it would be a while before the other woman was in a dress again.

"No but at least he's safe and didn't kill anyone." Reese said in a cool tone, "Are you coming back with us?"

"Yes, I figured I might as well do the introductions since I brought my friends up. And I'm sure you'll want me there in case Harold has a  _boo-boo._ "

Shaw and Reese both shot her a glare and the taller woman merely rolled her eyes in response. "You two seriously need to lighten up."

xxx

After collecting their luggage from the hotel, Reese and Shaw had taken a ride back in a vehicle that Root had procured for the three of them. It wasn't much later that Finch, Lionel and their escorts arrived. Daizo exited the vehicle first and excitedly ran up to Root. He said something quickly to her in Japanese before wrapping her up in a tight hug. The brunette squeezed him, whispering something back before they broke apart.

Shaw watched the two of them with an arched brow, almost missing the next new face to exit the vehicle. She guessed that this was Alexis, the woman had long black hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. A few stray bangs hung in over her face and she had striking blue eyes that stood out against her dark hair and tanned skin. She was well built and about 5'6", dressed in black jeans and a grey jacket. Shaw could already make out at least two weapons on her and she could only imagine that there was more hidden. The two exchanged a quick once over and after that, Alexis ignored her completely as she made her way over to Root.

"Mission complete. Can we get back to work somewhere a little warmer now?"

Root smiled and tucked some of Alexis' hair behind her ear, "You know I can't promise you that... We go where She tells us to."

The other woman rolled her eyes, scoffing loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And here I thought you liked me in less clothing."

"Oh, I do." Root said, her tone turning slightly more mischievous. Shaw's eyes narrowed as something that felt suspiciously like jealousy twisted her stomach. She shook her head and looked away, turning her attention toward Reese.

He was talking quietly with Finch and Lionel and the three of them looked too serious for comfort. She made her way over to them and slid easily into the conversation.

"-they got away with the documents... I'm afraid there was nothing we could do to stop them."

"What about your bodyguards?" Shaw asked, nodding her head toward Root and her new friends.

Lionel's eyes immediately lit up and he looked toward Shaw with excitement, "You should have seen those two! Well, she was the only one physically present but man... They wiped out most of the Vigilance guys like they were nothing!" Reese and Shaw exchanged a quick look, both curious.

"Daizo used a machine gun on a vehicle mount, remote controlled from a safe location. And Miss Smith made it a point to get us out of the line of fire before taking out the rest herself." Finch added, to which Reese raised his eyebrows and shot the woman a look of respect.

Finch turned then and made his way over to where the others were standing, "Hello, Miss Groves."

"I told you Harold, call me Root."

The man's smile twitched a little wider before he continued, "While I don't appreciate your initial tactic, I do appreciate you sending us help."

"Yeah, Coco Puffs. Thanks." Lionel interjected, flashing her a genuine smile. Alexis arched a brow at the nickname, a slight frown playing at her lips.

"If you aren't in too much of a hurry to leave the city, I would like to offer to put you and your friends up for the night."

Root's smile widened, "Actually... It would seem we're right where we need to be, apparently something big will be happening soon... She wants us to work together again." And although she was still speaking to Harold, Root's eyes found Shaw's.

The group finished up their conversation before moving off of the street and up into the apartment turned safe-house. Shaw watched closely as the new faces explored the space. The two of them seemed to be almost in awe of the luxurious furniture and view of the city.

After a brief run down of the security system, Finch, Reese and Lionel decided to go their separate ways but Shaw lingered. Daizo, retired to one of the bedrooms to tinker around with his tech while the women took over the living-room.

It didn't take them long to take advantage of the wide variety of alcohol available in the apartment. Alexis drank hers the fastest, leaving the other two in the dust. And the more she drank, the more handsy she became.

Shaw's dark eyes watched as Alexis set her hand high on Root's high before leaning into the taller woman. She was laughing loudly at something Root had said but Shaw couldn't remember what.

"Why you so quiet over there, grumpy?"

Shaw blinked, her eyes moving to meet the blue ones watching her.

"Oh, don't worry... It's nothing personal, this is how she normally is." Root said with a chuckle, her hand covering Alexis'.

Shaw's jaw flexed as she watched the two openly flirting in front of her, grinding her teeth together slightly as Alexis shot her an amused look. "And here I thought maybe she just didn't like me..."

"I don't."

Alexis quirked a brow, her smirk widening as she sat up slightly. "Ah, see... Now things are getting interesting."

Before Root knew it, the other two women were on their feet, chest to chest. From this distance, Shaw realized that the small nick in Alexis' left eyebrow was actually a scar that ran down a large portion of her cheek. She could tell the other woman was tough but she was also drunk. And as much as she wanted a fight, she also didn't want to make too much of a mess in Finch's safe-house. But before she could think more about how disappointed her employer would be if he found out about split lips and broken furniture, a hard open handed slap cracked across her face.

"Are you listening to me, bitch?" Alexis spat, leaning back in when Shaw turned her eyes back to glare at the slightly taller woman.

"I am now." Shaw breathed before grabbing her roughly by the collar of her shirt and throwing her over the coffee table into the middle of the room. Root cringed and shook her head as Shaw quickly pinned her operative to the floor before landing several solid blows to Alexis' head.

"Alright, enough... She's not even conscious anymore." Root whispered, catching Shaw's arm when it came back before she could land the next blow.

The shorter woman shot her a glare but silently rose from the floor before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, are you going to help me get her to the bed?"

Shaw rolled her eyes and rather roughly grabbed Alexis under the armpits before hoisting her upper body off of the floor. Root lifted her legs and the two walked awkwardly back toward the second bedroom before depositing the unconscious woman on the comforter.

"I thought that you said she was as ' _easily'_  good as me or Reese?"

"She is, when she's sober. She also slapped you, I don't think she was expecting a full on brawl." Root pointed out as she closed the door before joining Shaw back in the living-room.

"Whatever." Shaw grunted as she flopped back onto the sofa before kicking her feet up on the coffee table. Root calmly took a seat beside her, before placing her hand on the shorter woman's knee.

"You don't seem to even want to give her a chance... Any reason?"

Shaw's dark eyes were trained on the hand on her leg but at the question they rose slowly to meet Root's. "If you'd like to keep that in full functioning condition, I suggest you remove it from my knee."

Root chuckled and slid her hand into her lap, realizing then how much Shaw resembled a cat. She wanted attention and touch but only on her terms and as soon as she got it, the claws came out. Or, in Shaw's case, fists... Her fists came out, punching first and calmly speaking later or not at all.

"Suit yourself, I'm going to clean this place up a bit and then I'm going to bed."

Shaw watched as the other woman rose to her feet, plucking up the beer bottles that had been knocked over during the short scuffle. Root made her way around the space as if she knew it better than her own home, wherever that was anymore.

The brunette had just made her way into the kitchen, to deposit the bottles in the recycling bin when she felt two strong arms push her into the nearby wall. She'd twisted her body around before impact and now found herself face to face with Shaw. Before she could say anything teasing or sarcastic, Shaw pressed her lips firmly into her own.

The bottles slipped from Root's fingers, landing on the thick carpet by the sink before rolling away and onto the tile.

The moment was brief and intense but even without words, Root had her answer. She watched through half lidded eyes as Shaw stalked back out toward the living-room to collect her coat. The hacker knelt down to once again gather up the bottles and the front door slammed shut as she did.

Root wasn't at all surprised when her phone went off several minutes later, signalling a new text. She smiled as she slipped the device out of her pocket, _"My place isn't as swanky as that one but you know where to find me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexis is a character based off of someone who will appear in one of my comics, I may actually make her name Alexis now because it's more normal than Axis. If she were to actually meet Shaw, I get the feeling that they would actually get along... But for the purposes of this chapter, I had to make her a little less likable and easy to want to knock out. 
> 
> I wasn't going to add OC's but the only members of Root's gang that I know so far are male... And I'm hoping something like this will happen in the show where Shaw is jealous of Root interacting with a tough chick in her gang. :D Even if its only subtext and not exactly like this chapter, I think you get the point.


	5. Better than steak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just after Death Benefit, possible alternate ending? 
> 
> I just really want Root to show up with that steak for Shaw now, especially since that bullet wound seemed pretty serious and they made it a point to have it in her leg. If she has to stay in bed at all, maybe that will 'cheer her up' and make her obey the order to stay in bed a little better. haha.
> 
> Rating: T   
> Romance, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort

Shaw grunted, her brow furrowing as she felt something cool and soft brush her forehead.

The woman opened her eyes slowly and they widened when she realized who it was that had touched her. “Root?”

"Hello, Shaw."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had shit to do?"

Root tilted her head to the side slightly, a small smile playing at her lips. “I wrapped that up.. And just in time, it would seem. I’m sorry to see that you were injured. Was the wound cleaned?”

Shaw’s frown deepened, “I uh, I don’t know. I think. Where’s Reese?”

"Out. My guess is, he’s looking for Harold." Root said, taking a seat in the chair by Shaw’s bedside. "I’m going to take a look, if that’s okay?"

Shaw gave a small shrug, knowing that it was better that they made sure her injury had been cleaned properly. She watched from the corner of her eye as Root gently pulled the covers away to expose her short clad legs. There was a large, hastily applied gauze pad over her injured thigh.

Root glanced up before pulling the medical tape and gauze away enough to see the bullet hole. “Looks like he did have the sense to clean it, although… He could have been more careful with the bandage.” She shook her head before redressing the wound properly.

"So, why are you here? Really??" Shaw asked, arching a brow.

"You should have killed him when you had the chance." Root said suddenly, her eyes and expression more serious. "It would have only bought us time but we need anything we can get at this point."

The room fell silent for a moment and Root pulled the covers back over Shaw’s lower body. “Harold is in danger, that’s why Reese left you but She seems to think he’s on the right track… So I wouldn’t worry too much.”

Shaw’s jaw flexed and she rubbed at her temples in frustration. “Damn it… Damn it!”

Root leaned over to retrieve something from the bag at her feet, “I brought you something.”

Shaw lowered her hand enough that she could see the other woman, her eyes lighting up immediately when she saw the Styrofoam container. “Is that…?”

"Yes, I’ll have to warm it up though."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shaw asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Root leaned in toward the other woman until she was close enough for Shaw to hear her whisper. “If this steak is really as good as sex… Then I want to tease you a bit, make your mouth water… I find that rushing pleasure usually results in disappointment.”

Shaw narrowed her eyes, “I like to consume my steaks like I like to have sex… Quickly and violently.”

Root laughed, “Mmm, violence can be fun but good sex should never be rushed.” She rose from her chair to head for the kitchen, “I would worship you.”

Shaw watched the other woman disappear around the corner, the sharp retort she’d been planning drying up in her throat. She knew that Root was probably just trying to distract her but it was working.

Her body was warm and humming with curiosity.

And now she wasn’t so sure that it was steak that she was craving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update was supposed to be an alternate ending to Aletheia but that didn't exactly go as plan. Inspiration struck and I typed this out quickly last night and shared it on Tumblr. Sorry to those of you who've already seen it... I just figured I'd add it in here for those who might not have.


	6. Arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this was canon, just one more reason that these two would be meant to be. ;)
> 
> Rating: M (for language)   
> Humor, Friendship

"What the _fuck?!_ " 

Root turned, a slender brow arched as she heard something crash from beyond the door of her cage. Then, suddenly, several shots were fired off in quick succession. 

Alarmed, the hacker cautiously made her way over toward where the ruckus was coming from. “Is everything alright, Sameen?”

The shorter brunette shot her a glare, “No, obviously not!” 

"Would someone care to tell me why there is a gun going off-" Harold was cut off as Shaw let out a short scream before hopping up onto the table and nearly knocking over his equipment. He watched in confusion as the woman once again fired her weapon toward the floor. "Miss Shaw, what  _are_  you doing?” 

The man was too busy struggling with a now over excited Bear to notice something rather large skittering across the cement floor and toward Root’s cage.

"Really, Shaw? All that fuss over this little fella?" Root asked as she bent down to scoop up the wolf spider before it could hide beneath any of the furniture around her.

Shaw shot the taller woman a glare, her ears flushed and her chest rising rapidly. “ _Little?_ Are you blind? And why the fuck are you _holding_  it?”

Harold looked between the two women, his eyebrows forming an exasperated line. “You were shooting at a spider, Miss Shaw?”

"I-it ran over my bare foot! I don’t like them touching me, especially when they’re that big… And fuzzy. UGH. What the hell was that?!" Shaw cried, jumping from the table and wiping rapidly at her pants.

"Oh dear… I believe you might have stumbled upon a female." Harold said, urging Bear to take a few steps back with him.

"What does that mean?" Shaw asked, looking after the man. "What does he mean, Root?"

"I believe he means… You might have scared her into dropping her babies." 

"Her  _babies?_ " Shaw cringed visibly before rapidly wiping at her extremities as if she felt a million little spiders crawling all over her.

Amused, Root laughed before glancing toward Harold. “Let her panic for a few minutes… In the meantime, do you have anything you can put this one in so that we can get it outside, safely?”

Harold shot her a look, a single brow arching above the other. “I suppose I can find something… I didn’t realize you would value the life of a spider.”

A slow smile spread across the woman’s lips, “You’d be surprised to find that I value quite a lot of things. And I’m sure Shaw will appreciate it.”

Harold glanced back toward the other woman who was still searching her clothing for the wolf spider’s phantom babies as if her life depended on it. “Yes, I suppose she would… And I’d rather not be caught in the crossfire if she were to think it were anywhere near her again.” 

xxx

"Good night, Shaw! Thank you for spending time with me today." 

"Yeah, whatever…" The shorter woman grumbled as she pulled on her coat.

"And remember, give me a call if you ever have any eight legged friends in your apartment. I’ll get them for you."

Shaw shot her a glare over her shoulder, “Really? And you’ll do this for nothing? Just drop everything to come and what…  _Rescue_  me from a spider?”

"I’m sure you could think of a few ways to make it worth my while…" Root purred, a flirty grin playing at her lips.

"I’m not a damsel in distress, I can handle myself." Shaw huffed, she had turned to leave but an amused Root stopped her in her tracks.

"Yes, I’m sure you can handle yourself… But you’ll also most likely run through your ammo at an alarming rate and have the cops called on you." The hacker pointed out, "It’s a win, win if you have me help."

"Whatever." Shaw muttered, shooting the taller woman one last glare before leaving for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based around the theme of Arachnophobia, if you have a theme or something else you would like to see with these two played out in a one-shot please let me know. I am trying to get ideas plotted out in timelines now so if I lose inspiration, it is easier to keep them coming. I may not do all suggested themes / ideas but I will try. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this one! :D


	7. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Ending / Deleted Scenes from Aletheia. This one seemed like it was pretty popular, so hopefully it is what you guys were looking for. The beginning practically wrote itself... But I'm not 100% pleased with the ending. :/
> 
> Taking a small break from these to work on my Quinntana week stuff as it is starting the 28th but there will be one of those posts that involves a POI / Glee crossover. No school or singing, Future!Fic with mostly POI characters and set in NY that will feature Quinntana and Shoot. ;)

Shaw made her way up the last few steps and opened the door at the top of them silently. She could hear someone talking nearby but the voice didn't become clear until she had the thick barrier removed.

Her earpiece beeped out a quick message and she made her way slowly toward the strange looking cage that had been erected on the otherwise empty floor. Several bodies littered the ground around it and there were two people inside, two women, to be exact.

"You look like shit." Shaw said evenly, her voice startling Root.

The hacker turned, her eyes half lidded and dark. Shaw recognized that look, it meant that Root was barely standing, barely conscious.

"She told me you were coming… But I wasn't expecting you so soon." Root breathed, lowering her weapon as Shaw approached her.

The shorter woman was glaring past her and Root stiffened, "Leave her."

 _"What?"_  Shaw asked, incredulously.

"We need to go, her backup is almost here. Besides," The hacker said, glancing over her shoulder toward the older woman. "We have an understanding, don't we?"

The woman they knew as Control kept her neutral expression and Shaw turned her eyes back to Root as the hacker stumbled toward the door of the cage.

"We've got to go…  _Now._ "

Ignoring her instincts to take out the woman who for so long had pulled the strings behind her missions, Shaw instead wrapped her right arm around Root's torso and the hacker's left around her own shoulders. "Don't slow me down, Squints."

Root let out a weak laugh, "We're finally close enough for pet names, huh?"

Shaw rolled her eyes, "Not really. I just figured you could use a pick-me-up, considering."

Root nodded but remained quiet as they made their way down to the car. The other brunette had barely deposited her in the seat when she finally let herself slip into unconsciousness.

"I suppose you couldn't tell me where your little messenger lives, could you?" Shaw asked as she slid into the drivers seat. She frowned when an incoming text lit up her phone a minute later.

 _'No address available'_  was the simple reply and the thought was pretty sad, even Shaw had a home, bare and simplistic but it was her safety net. It was somewhere she could return to after a long day.

Sighing, the brunette hit a few keys on her phone before lifting the device to her ear. "Hey Harold, I'm going to be using your safe house tonight."

"That's perfectly fine, Miss Shaw. Would you mind though if I ask as to the reason?"

"I found Root and she's in a bad way. I'd take her back to my place but it's pretty unaccommodating and I don't want to lead anyone to the library."

"Understood, thank you, Miss Shaw. There are plenty of medical supplies on site. Please keep us updated on Miss Grove's condition."

"Sure thing, Harold." Shaw said before disconnecting the call, she sighed and turned on her turn signal before pulling out into a brief lull in traffic.

xxx

Shaw groaned, trying in vain to adjust Root's arm so that the taller woman stayed more upright as she trudged toward the elevator. A young couple shot them strange looks when the doors finally opened and they hurried past Shaw.

The brunette rolled her eyes and made her way into the elevator before putting Root between herself and the wall as she selected their floor. "You know, it would be really helpful if you could try to stay conscious long enough for us to actually make it to the safe house."

Root's eyes fluttered before her irises moved lazily toward Shaw, "Sorry... My body isn't responding too well at the moment."

Shaw frowned and re-established her grip on the taller woman, causing Root to wince in pain. She had never quite seen her so fragile and helpless. The closest she could remember was the night that she herself had put a bullet in the other woman's shoulder. Root had completely given up then, damaged more emotionally by the fact that she had been unable to locate the Machine than from physical injury.

"C'mon... We're almost there." Shaw said softly as the doors opened with a  _'ping.'_ Root stirred enough to stiffly move her legs as the shorter woman led them down the hall to the door.

Once they were inside, Shaw maneuvered them toward the bedroom before gently laying Root out on the bed. "I'll be back, gotta get out the medical supplies."

When no response came, she continued her trip out into the kitchen to dig out the on site first aid kit.

Shaw returned to a still unconscious Root and decided to take advantage of the woman's state. She went around to Root's left side before kneeling down on the bed beside her and gently removing the dressing on her arm. Control and her men had merely stopped the bleeding, it was obvious that they hadn't cleaned the injury properly.

Shaw made quick work of correcting this issue before redressing it so that it did not become infected. With that taken care of, she moved on to check the woman for other injuries. While dressing Root's bicep, she had noticed needle marks along the length of her arm. The shorter woman frowned as she realized that both arms bore multiple needle marks that were beginning to bruise.

"Hey, wake up."

Root groaned but did not wake completely and Shaw sighed. She was about to try again when her phone buzzed on the bed nearby. Brows furrowed, Shaw plucked up the device before opening the message.

 _'Alternating doses of Ba _rbiturate &  _ _Amphetamine___ ' _flashed on her screen and Shaw glanced back toward Root. It was no wonder the other woman was so out of it, her body was probably trying to recoup after such a physically taxing torture session. Another message came in and Shaw's eyes narrowed as she read the text.  _'S _tapedectomy_.'_

Shaw gently but quickly pulled the hair away from Root's left ear to find no sign of injury, she tilted the woman's face toward her before checking the other side. "Jesus..."

The shorter brunette slowly peeled the medical tape away so that she could remove the gauze to get a better look at the injury hiding beneath it. Her features scrunched up in sympathy as she realized that Control had in fact preformed a Stapedectomy on the hacker.

Shaw sat back when she was finished redressing the wound, pleased with her handiwork and mildly relieved that despite the torture... Root was alright. It is odd to her, that she should be relieved. This is the same Root that overpowered her via taser and zip tied her to a chair, threatening to torture her to get what she wanted.

She also knew that things had changed and that she had to try and let whatever resentment she was still harboring go. Root would have never been harmed this way if she herself hadn't given her the chance to leave her cage. In fact, Shaw would be dead right now if it weren't for Root. They were even.

xxx

Shaw's eyes widened as Root sat up suddenly, her eyes blinking rapidly as she struggled to take in her surroundings.

"Woah, where are you going?" The shorter woman asked, placing her hand on Root's shoulder as she tried to get out of the bed.

"She needs me."

" _You_  need to rest." Shaw said, her hand staying firmly on the other woman's shoulder.

Root's eyes flashed rebelliously and she grabbed the other brunette's wrist. "Can't you hear her? She  _needs_  me."

Shaw's eyes narrowed and while she tightened her grip on the shoulder beneath her palm she also strained to hear whatever it was the other woman was talking about. Her eyes widened then, when she heard it. A beeping, almost like Morse code, coming from her phone.

Glancing toward the object, Shaw placed her free hand on her hip. "I get that she's your little errand girl but she's still human and she needs to rest. Otherwise, she's going to do more than just make herself tired. She's lucky to be alive after all of those shots today."

The beeping seemed to stop almost immediately and Shaw turned her dark eyes back toward Root. "Look, you saved my ass earlier... And I couldn't get there in time to... Prevent all of  _this_." She said, waving her hand toward Root. "So the least you can do is lay down and sleep a while."

The taller woman finally peeled her gaze away from the cell phone when the beeping remained absent. She could see concern hidden under the neutral mask that Shaw wore and it was what made her lay back. "Fine."

Shaw sighed, grateful that the other woman had finally given in and laid back down. It didn't take long for Root to fall back asleep, now that the Machine was letting her rest. The shorter woman sat nearby, having pulled a chair from the other room so that she could watch over the other brunette while she slept.

She thought back to earlier that day, when she'd broken her out of the cage.

_"Shaw... To what do I owe the honor?"_

_"Shut it." The shorter woman growled, glaring up at Root quickly before returning her full attention to the task at hand. Root obeyed, although the playful smile stayed firmly in place on her lips. "Since Harold isn't too keen on trusting you... I'm going to take the first step here, don't disappoint me."_

_"You're letting me out?" Root asked, sounding genuinely surprised. It was Shaw's fault that she was in the cage to begin with, sure, Harold had kept her there... But Shaw was the one who had knocked her out so that she and Reese could deliver directly to the library._

_"Things are getting tricky... And with Reese out of town with Lioenel, if Harold and I get stuck in a bad place it would be nice to know that we have backup."_

_Root nodded and watched as the lock snapped open. Shaw stepped inside the cage and nodded toward the chair nearby, "Next the anklet."_

_"Do you know how to disarm it?" Root asked, settling herself down on the seat._

_"No, but I know someone who does." Shaw said, smirking as she slid her cell phone out of her pocket._

xxx

Shaw woke with a start, immediately straightening up in her chair. She blinked, glancing blearily around the room until her eyes settled on the bed. It was made, the comforter smoothed out and the pillows neatly in place at the base of the headboard.

Gritting her teeth, the brunette jumped to her feet and moved quickly to check the rest of the apartment for any signs of Root. She swore under her breath and rushed back to the bedroom when she had no success. Her phone lit up then and an annoying present ringtone screeching from atop the nightstand.

_"Sorry I left without saying goodbye... And thank you, for coming back for me. I know I didn't seem very appreciative of your efforts earlier."_

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself, Root. Your body won't be able to handle it if you keep putting it through all that without giving it time to recoup."

_"She's looking out for me, Shaw. I'll be alright."_

"Where are you?" Shaw asked, recognizing that Root was preparing to end the call.

_"I've been reassigned but I'll be back, don't worry. And don't try to follow me."_

"I wasn't planning on it."

Shaw rolled her eyes as she could hear Root's smile spreading at her gruff response,  _"Thank you for trusting me."_

"Yeah, well... Thank  _you_  for not making me regret it." Shaw muttered back, stuck somewhere between stubbornly gruff and genuinely thankful.

 _"See you soon."_  Root said, her voice light, before the call went dead and faded into static.

Shaw sat down on the end of the bed, her eyes trained on the screen of her cell. It went dim after a moment but she didn't notice, she was too lost in her thoughts.

She could remember the feel of the zip ties cutting into her skin, the weight of her body pressing her knees into the plastic covering the plush carpeted floor.

How loud the click of the gun being cocked was, just next to her ear. She usually felt safe in life or death situations but she knew how close she'd come that time. If she hadn't made the decision to set Root free, a bullet would have ripped its way through her skull last night.

Root's voice cutting in over her earpiece just before she took out two of Control's men had been the best thing Shaw had heard in a while. Even though the words were merely a simple,  _"Don't worry, I'm here."_

And Shaw guessed that she would be, even when she wouldn't be physically present... Root would be there, watching over them, just like the machine.

A slow smile pulled at Shaw's lips and she shook her head before typing in a number on her phone.

 _"Miss Shaw?"_  Harold's voice asked, as soon as the call was connected.  _"Is everything alright? Root just called here for Arthur-"_

"Yeah, we're good." Shaw said, catching a bit of audio somewhere in the background on Harold's end. "I'll be stopping in a little while, do we have a new number?"

 _"Not yet, no."_  He paused, as if he was thinking.  _"Did Miss Groves happen to tell you where it is she was going?"_

"Nah but she'll be back." Shaw said, grabbing her jacket off of the couch before heading for the safe house door.

_"She mentioned that the real drives were not destroyed, that Karen Wallace was an impostor-"_

Shaw shut and locked the door behind her, "I'm sure she's got it under control, Harold. We can trust her."

There was a beat of silence before the man sighed and responded, _"I suppose you're right."_

"Yep. Usually am. Give me a call when you've got something." Shaw said before ending the call, a small smile playing at her lips as she received a new text.

_'_ _Thank you'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That text at the end... You can take it as either Root or the Machine, whichever you prefer. ;)
> 
> Next update will probably be either a deleted scene from Death Benefit (their jet mission in Alaska) or the alternate version of Firewall featuring Shaw.


	8. Playing the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This update sort of came out of nowhere, wishful thinking "alternate" scene for Deus Ex Machina, inspired by the promo.
> 
> Rating: T

* * *

 

"Root."

The shorter brunette rolled her eyes and tried to follow the taller woman as she brushed past her and onto the next server. "Will you just talk to me?"

"You shouldn't be here." The hacker said, without missing a beat. Her eyes never left what she was doing and while Shaw was annoyed, she was relieved to have a response.

"Finish what you're doing and let's go." Shaw said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No but you can leave. You have a five minute window, Sameen."

Shaw narrowed her eyes, unsure what to think of that response. "I'm not leaving without you."

That got Root's attention and the taller woman glanced back over her shoulder, her face an expressionless mask. "Did the boys tell you why I asked them not to come along?"

"Yes." Shaw answered, without hesitation. "And that's exactly why I'm here."

A flicker of emotion broke out across Root's features but she hid it quickly, "You shouldn't be."

"Why, what is She telling you? How likely is it that I'm gonna die?" Shaw asked, stepping closer. She could visibly see Root stiffen but the other woman stayed turned away from her.

"She's telling me that you are a distraction."

"A distraction?" Shaw scoffed, "Tell me what to do and I'll help you. I don't think anyone has ever called me a distraction on the job..."

Shaw smiled inwardly, considering it a win when Root's eyes met hers again. "The likeliness that I will die has improved."

The shorter brunette stared blankly at where Root had been standing before following the hacker onto the next server. "What do you mean, I've got yo-"

"Yes, that's exactly the problem."

Shaw pressed herself between the server and Root, her eyes seeking out the taller woman's. "Root, look at me."

It was almost immature how the hacker refused to meet her gaze, and when Root tried to take a step back, Shaw grabbed her lab coat in both hands. "Nuh uh. You're not going anywhere until I've got some answers and my window to exit is almost up."

Root turned glassy eyes toward her then and the pain Shaw saw confused her, immensely.

"Do you know why She chose me to be Her Analogue Interface?"

"...No?"

"She chose me because of who I am, calculated percentages that would decide if I were a compatible match. She needed someone with little to no connection to other people, someone who didn't and never would have a family. Someone who wouldn't be missed."

Shaw's jaw flexed and she opened her mouth to speak up but Root cut her off. "I never imagined myself growing old, the world is too cruel a place to want to spend that long here anyway... She gives my life purpose, meaning. She taught me to be human again when I had lost my humanity. So when She told me, warned me, that death was a likely... I said yes regardless. That is why I came on this mission alone, Sameen. She picked me for this, I agreed to give my life for Her-"

"So what about  _us_ , huh? We've been working as a team!" Shaw hissed, wary of raising her voice too much and alerting someone to their argument.

"I knew you'd try to stop me. You and John, you two just love to play hero..."

"It isn't about playing the hero." Shaw said, shaking her head. "It's about protecting people we care about." She finished the last part quietly, her gaze lowered.

The two were silent for a few moments before Root stepped closer, pressing her body against Shaw's. She gently placed her curled fingers against the shorter woman's chin and directed her gaze upward. "If you care about me, then please... Go. Let me do this."

"You don't have to be a martyr... Let me help you." Shaw whispered, desperately trying to keep the anger and frustration she was feeling from seeping into her voice.

"I'm sorry, you can't." Root turned away then, to head on to the next server and Shaw caught her arm.

"How can someone so intelligent be so goddamn  _stupid_?" The shorter woman bit out, tugging Root back toward her. She rolled on to the balls of her feet and thread her fingers through the taller woman's hair as she smashed their lips together.

Root was stiff at first, shocked by the sudden show of affection but slowly relaxed. Her hands found Shaw's waist and she responded eagerly to the kiss, putting all of her haywire emotions on display.

The two broke apart after a few minutes, their breathing irregular and Root sighed. "Fine. You can stay but if I die, it's your fault."

"Anyone who even looks at you funny is getting a bullet right between the eyes..."

"I thought you didn't kill anymore?" Root chuckled as she approached the server she had been heading toward when the other woman had stopped her.

"Oh, shut up..." Shaw muttered crossing her arms over her chest and watching as the other woman worked. Root shot her a small smile and as soon as the taller woman had turned away again, Shaw smiled too.


	9. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU Rewrite of 1 x 23, Firewall, in which Shaw is actually present and already a little used to working along side Finch and Reese.
> 
> I decided to keep Reese in, instead of just having Shaw in his place because I like their banter and I wanted to have some fun with it here. The beginning is the most like the episode but it branches off from there a bit. Although I'll admit, the general plot will be the same... Just with Shoot and Reese / Shaw banter.
> 
> Idea for this was actually inspired by lines from another show (I'm sure many of you will know the scene right away) and it sort of gave me the whole idea for this AU. Hope you like it! :D
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Action / Romance

* * *

 

Harold glanced up from his work as he heard his agents return to the library. "What have you two been up to?"

"Corrupting Detective Fusco." Reese said, a small smile playing at his lips as Shaw rolled her eyes beside him.

"As if he needs any help with that..." She mumbled sarcastically, crossing her arms and watching as Finch shifted some things around on his desk.

"I'm merely inspiring him to move up the HR ladder..." Reese said, almost innocently. Finch shook his head, the longer the two of them spent time together, the more they acted like siblings.

"Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to hold off on any further corruption for the time being. We have a new number." He turned away from them, knowing by the click of their shoes that he'd caught their attention.

Finch smoothed down the tape he'd placed at the top of the image to ensure that it stayed in place on the board. Shaw and Reese both took in the face of a brunette woman, probably somewhere in her early to mid thirties.

"Her name is Caroline Turing."

Shaw glanced up toward the taller man standing beside her, "Well, she's prettier than Lionel."

Reese nodded but before he could comment, Finch was continuing. "And much more discreet, her online profiles are all carefully managed."

"Are we thinking that she's got something to hide?" Reese asked, arching a brow.

"Many things, I would suspect. She's a psychiatrist." He ignored the way that Shaw wrinkled her nose at the woman's occupation. "She appears to specialize in high end clients, the sort who insist on discretion... I need the two of you to get closer to her and see if you can't work out where the threat is coming from."

xxx

It didn't take Reese and Shaw long to track the woman down. They knew where she worked and they had her address, after figuring out which route she took between the two, they were able to spot her in the morning crowd.

"Well, we're off to a good start. People act crazy getting their coffee, maybe she pissed someone off before they could get some caffeine in their system." Shaw muttered, watching the woman as she headed toward the coffee shop across the street.

"How about you go pick something up?" Reese suggested, knowing how much his partner in crime liked food.

"Are you serious?" Shaw asked but she cut him off before he could answer. "Oh, yeah. That's all you ever are. Thanks, Lurch."

The man shook his head and watched as she made her way across the street and into the shop in no time at all. She slipped into the line once she was inside and pulled out her phone. There was only one person between her and Caroline and the woman appeared to be composing a text. Shaw easily cloned her phone before the woman slipped the device back into her pocket to place her order.

"So, how'd it go?" Reese asked, his eyebrows rising as she handed him a fresh doughnut.

"Well, everyone in there seemed friendly enough. And she was careful with her double shot Macchiato, even made sure to grab a sleeve, so it wasn't going to be anything self inflicted..." The woman answered around a mouthful of her own deep fried breakfast.

Reese shook his head and started off toward their next destination, the building next to Caroline's office.

xxx

_"So, have the two of you decided who will be going in as Miss Turing's new client?"_

Reese and Shaw exchanged looks and a slow smile pulled at the woman's lips. "Flip for it?"

 _"Oh dear... You cannot be serious."_ Finch grumbled into their earpieces, completely ignorant to the fact that they already had a coin out and were in the process of flipping it.

"Yes! Don't worry, Finch. I've got this covered."

"Why is it that you always manage to win on the ones that matter?"

"You're just pissed 'cuz she's hot." Shaw said, grinning smugly as they turned their attention back toward the conversation happening in Caroline's office.

After a few minutes, it became more than obvious that something was going on with the current client. He seemed highly irate and everything that Caroline said to him only seemed to make things worse.

"Wow, this guy's a charmer." Shaw muttered, a frown pulling at her lips as she watched him chew the other woman out.

"Yeah... We might have someone for you to look into, Finch."

The two continued their surveillance and were surprised when the session with Hans ended with Caroline offering to refer him to another therapist. The patient seemed reluctant and Shaw grimaced.

"Ugh, clingy men are the worst." The woman muttered, "I don't know how she puts up with this day in and day out."

Reese ignored her and continued to watch the two, although Hans still seemed irate, the knowledge that Caroline seemed to have made up her mind made him deflate slightly.

Shaw and Reese both looked away from the building as the man's phone rang in his pocket. "What now, Lionel?"

_"Nice to talk to you, too, tall dark and broody. Just got done with my meeting with the big wigs, HR is going murder for hire."_

Reese furrowed his brow and turned away from Shaw as he listened intently to what Lionel was saying on the other end of the line. "Do you know who the target is?"

Shaw watched as Reese's features darkened further and she put down the camera she'd been using to snap their surveillance pictures. She glanced down one last time toward Caroline's office to find that the woman was alone and Hans had seen himself out. By the time she was done, Reese had wrapped up his call.

"What was all that about?"

"We've got forty eight hours to figure out who wants Miss Turing dead." Reese said, tucking his phone back into his pocket. "Whoever they are, they hired HR to do their dirty work."

xxx

Reese sighed and finished screwing the last screw to the face of the thermostat, "What is this for again?"

 _"You just installed a motion sensor camera, it will record the faces of anyone coming and going to Miss Turing's floor."_ Harold responded immediately, sounding pretty proud with himself over the idea to use that tech.

"Sounds good and I'll keep watch from our previous spot next door... How are you doing, Shaw?"

xxx

Shaw had been scowling even before Reese's voice cut in over her earpiece but she somehow managed to darken the expression even further. "Do I really have to wear this?"

_"I'm afraid so, we need your outfit to seem convincing, Miss Shaw."_

"Are you saying my normal clothes aren't good enough, Harold?" Shaw asked, her voice low and dangerous. She crossed her arms over her chest, hating how stiff and tight her power-suit was. She hadn't been able to sneak any firearms into her outfit and even a blade had been too obvious with the form fitting lines of the fabric.

_"I'm sure you'll make it work, Shaw. Just make sure to utilize that outfit to its fullest... Distract her and make her spill her secrets to you, instead of the other way around."_

The brunette clenched her teeth and was about to respond when the door to Caroline's office opened suddenly.

xxx

Root paused just after opening the door, the words she'd been ready to speak catching in the back of her throat. She tried to keep her expression mostly neutral but she had felt her eyebrows rise slightly in her surprise. "Hello. Sorry about the wait... If you could come on back, we'll get started."

She smiled charmingly at the other woman who was rising from the couch nearby. Admittedly, she had been expecting the legendary man in the suit, not a beautiful woman in one. It confirmed her theory though, that they had a new member. Root had seen the two of them tailing her the day before and had figured that was the case.

Once her newest client was inside, Root shut the door and watched the woman make her way over toward the window across from the door.

"So, what is it that you do, Miss...?"

"Raven, Raven Royce." Shaw said, turning away from the window and back toward the psychiatrist. "And, I'm a consultant. It's… Complicated, not really all that interesting."

A slow smile spread across Root's lips, "Are you sure? I find that business is often quite personal with my patients…"

Shaw forced a smile and hoped that it was believable enough to fool the other woman. "I was told that I could count on your discretion."

"Of course. My client's are private people… I respect that. And I will protect whatever it is that you choose to confide in me, at all costs."

Shaw nodded and walked toward a small book case that was not far from the door, Root watched her closely. Noting her stiff posturing and wandering eyes. "So, what brings you to my office?"

The other woman turned, her dark gaze flitting toward the psychiatrist before moving toward the large windows. "Would you mind closing the blinds?"

"If it would make you more comfortable, I certainly can." Root said gently, turning toward her desk to grab a small remote. Seconds later, the blinds were slowly moving at the single push of a button. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"Water would be nice." Shaw said, watching as the creme colored blinds finished their descent.

From his vantage point on the building across from Caroline's office, Reese watched helplessly as his visibility was destroyed. _"You know Shaw, I did have you covered."_

"Can't be too careful..." The female operative mumbled, making her way over toward Caroline's desk now that the other woman was absent. She flipped open a small, leather bound book and started snapping pictures to send to Finch.

_"Ah, good... You've found her schedule. Thank you, Miss Shaw. Unfortunately I am only seeing her client's initials."_

Shaw rolled her eyes and shut the book once she was sure she'd gotten all of the recent pages. "I can only get you what she has available, Finch."

By the time Caroline returned to her office glass in hand, Shaw was seated casually on the couch. The psychiatrist placed the glass in front of her before smoothing down her dress and taking a seat in her chair. "Tell me, what is it that you see as the purpose for your visit?"

Shaw shrugged and averted her eyes. Caroline leaned forward a bit in her chair curiously, "You seem... A bit agitated."

The shorter brunette tried to resist the urge to squirm under the other woman's attentive gaze, "Why would you say that?"

"Body language, closing the blinds…. And you sat facing the door, your eyes moving toward it often... What is it that you're afraid of?"

Shaw's eyes fluttered closed and remained that way briefly, Cole's face flashing behind closed eyelids.

 _"Careful Shaw."_ Reese's voice over the earpiece disrupted the image and she barely resisted the urge to turn the thing off. Instead, a slow smile pulled at her lips as she glanced toward the psychiatrist.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Caroline's eyes widened briefly before she narrowed them, cocking her head to the side.

Shaw's smile pulled wider, "What's the panic button under your desk for?" She asked, her eyes moving over toward the piece of furniture lazily.

Caroline followed her gaze and her smile disappeared almost immediately. "Is there someone you're afraid of?"

The psychiatrist's eyes flicked back toward her then, a more intrigued and calculating look covering her features. "You're… Highly observant. Hyper-vigilant… Aware of your surroundings."

"Are you calling me paranoid, Doc?" Shaw asked, tilting her head to the side slightly to mimic the way the other woman was looking at her.

"Is that what you think?" Shaw's eyes narrowed, she hated it when they did this. "I was thinking something else… Former military?"

 _"Tread carefully… Miss Shaw."_ Finch's voice said softly, snapping her out of her staring match with the other woman.

"Is it that obvious?" Shaw asked, a small chuckle escaping her as she feigned tucking her hair behind her ear to turn off her earpiece.

"A little. You see the world differently than most, a threat around every corner… Tell me, Miss Royce. Do you feel the need to… Protect people?"

Shaw's jaw flexed beneath her skin, "I do."

"Have you... Lost someone, that you were trying to protect?"

"Yes." The brunette breathed, knowing that opening up a little would probably get the other woman to feel more comfortable to do the same. "If I'm being honest... It is my Mother who insisted I come here."

"And why's that? Why was she concerned about you?" Caroline asked, grabbing her pen to start jotting down a few notes.

"I struggle with... Emotion. Ever since I was a child. She's always been worried about it, thinks it can be fixed. That I can be fixed."

Caroline's lips smoothed into a thin line, "Well, I don't agree with the concept of fixing someone. You can't fix something that isn't broken. Your brain most likely just deals with emotion differently than others. And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Shaw absorbed the words but only just. She'd heard it before, her Mother had insisted on therapy for her, after her Father passed. Nothing had worked and the two had grown further and further apart over the years because of it. And now, her Mother thought that she was dead. In some ways, she was grateful that she had less of a capacity to feel. It made goodbyes easier.

"Would you mind if I asked, who it is exactly that you lost?" Caroline asked, her voice soft. Her pen was down now, forgotten along with the paper on the coffee table between them. Shaw could see pity in her eyes and although she didn't want it, she knew that it meant her plan was working.

So she breathed in deeply to prepare herself for a topic that hadn't been touched for many years. She was twisting some of the details of her Father and Cole's deaths but there was still some truth to her words.

"My Father."

xxx

Reese stood stoically by a window, watching as Caroline ate by herself in the small outside sitting area below. He was desperately trying to ignore the sounds Shaw was making as she shoveled food into her mouth nearby.

Finch had just contacted them moments before, with more bad news. He still had no leads on whoever it was that had paid off HR to take out the therapist, the money they were paid with had come from several different accounts. Although he himself had faith that they would be able to protect the woman, Finch seemed a little shaken by the fact that he was having no luck on his end.

"She's cute." Reese was snapped from his thoughts as Zoe spoke up next to him, her hand ghosting across the small of his back.

Shaw looked up from her food, a mischievous grin tugging at her lips. "Don't worry, I took point on this one."

Zoe smiled at the other woman, a slender brow arched above the other. "Good to hear you're getting some help."

The brunette shot her a glare before stabbing her fork into the plate harshly and leaving the two to their conversation. Reese smiled "Hello, Zoe. Are you familiar with Miss Turing?"

"No but I do know a few of her clients..." Zoe said as she pulled out photographs she'd gotten of the men, "I've narrowed it down to three players. Hans Friedrickson, Terrance Baxter and David S-."

Shaw is listened intently as she watched Caroline take a sip from her tea below.

xxx

"She's got to be done soon, right? The last client left like an hour ago..." Shaw muttered, her breath turning into fog as soon as it hit the crisp night air.

"Yes, that's her now if you'd be patient." Reese muttered, watching the woman exit the building.

Shaw moved to keep up with the man as they started to tail her but he shook his head. "She's seen your face already... You should bring the car around, let me handle this."

Shaw huffed in response, shoving her hands deeply into her pockets and slowing her pace so that she could veer off toward the car. She knew he was right, although the fact that Caroline was going to see a new face when HR made their move made the brunette feel a little on edge. Hopefully the other woman would trust Reese and the plan would go off without a hitch.

Harold had already booked a room at a nearby hotel for them, a very swanky suite. And if anything, Caroline would probably appreciate to get into a vehicle with a familiar face after having guns and a mystery man come to her rescue.

Over her earpiece, she heard Reese approach the woman. He tried to explain that he saw some shady men up ahead but Caroline seemed more creeped out by him than the possible men down the way. Shaw tightened her grip on the steering wheel and brought the car to a stop, listening in as the other woman calmly explained to Reese that this was the same route she took home every night, that she'd be fine. She thanked him quickly for his courtesy before resuming her walk toward her subway station.

"Real smooth, Reese." Shaw mumbled over the line, she knew that he heard her but he didn't respond. And less than a minute later, gunfire broke out.

"Everything okay over there?" She asked, this time there was no sign of humor in her voice.

 _"Yes, we're on our way now."_ Reese responded coolly and Shaw could barely make out Caroline's terrified voice as she commented on the fact that he was now talking to himself.

Reese quickly led Caroline to the vehicle, calmly telling her that his friend was going to get her to safety and that she had a place to stay for the night. The woman seemed concerned but approached the car anyway, for fear of being shot at again.

As soon as the passenger door was open, Caroline's eyes widened. "Raven?"

Shaw smiled and patted the seat behind her, motioning for the other woman to get in the back instead. "Hey Doc, you wanna go on a date?"

xxx

Shaw raised her eyes to glance in the rear-view mirror, looking past the silhouetted form of Caroline as she changed into less familiar clothing. "If you could put down your hair too, that would be great."

"I'd love to, if you wouldn't mind telling me what the hell is going on." Caroline snapped, her cool and even tone from earlier completely absent. "This, w-whatever this is... It's not okay. Did you have that man following me, were you following me?"

"Well, when you put it that way... I guess it does sound kind of bad." Shaw admitted, "but wouldn't you rather be in this car with me now, than shot full of holes?"

Caroline didn't answer, instead she situated herself on the seat properly so that she could let her hair down.

Shaw was about to say something else when her earpiece came to life suddenly, _"The plan is working perfectly thus far, I've intercepted some of the calls between Simmons and his men... They think Caroline is still with the man in the suit. Please proceed to the hotel as soon as possible, Miss Shaw."_

Shaw smirked, glad to be done driving around in circles until the coast was clear. "Gotcha, thanks."

"You talk to yourself too? Wonderful..." Caroline muttered, putting on her seat-belt as the other woman took a rather rough right turn.

"Nah, I'm not that type of gal. I like quiet, wouldn't want to disturb it, even with my wonderful voice. That was my boss and he's footed the bill for our room tonight... So I would try to be a little more respectful."

Caroline shot her a look but remained quiet for the rest of the drive, Shaw handed the keys over to the valet before the two women quickly made their way inside.

"Hello, how can I help you tonight?"

Shaw approached the woman at the reception, her arm looped loosely around Caroline's torso. "I reserved a room ahead of time, last name Royce."

The woman entered the name on her computer, clicking a few times before looking up. "Raven?"

"That would be me."

The woman smiled and looked between Shaw and Caroline, "The honeymoon suite, a good choice. Here are your keys. I hope you enjoy your stay."

xxx

They hadn't even made it to their floor when Shaw's earpiece came back to life suddenly. _"The area is still crawling with cops, you'll have to lay low for the night."_

Shaw nodded, "Got it. Thanks Reese."

"Reese?" Caroline asked curiously, "Is he your boss?"

"No, he's the guy that saved you back there." Shaw answered as the doors opened for them to make their way into the hallway. "He just told me we get to spend the entire night in this place. Could be worse, right?"

Caroline stared after the woman, shocked by her nonchalant behavior. She followed her down the hall to their door and Shaw swiped the key before hurriedly pulling her inside.

"Let's work on shutting all of the blinds, first and foremost..." The shorter brunette said, making her way over to the large doors that lead out to the balcony. She pulled the curtains together before moving to close the blinds to the windows nearby.

"I-I don't understand... Who would want to kill me?" Caroline said softly, sinking down onto the plush sofa.

Shaw shot her an exasperated look, "We were sorta hoping you could tell us that... It's gotta be someone rich, with the connections necessary to take you out... Sound like any of your patients?"

Caroline swallowed thickly, looking extremely pale at this point. "All of them."

"Well, the only way we can get the dogs called off is if we know who hired them." Shaw said from the bedroom before making her way back out toward the other woman. She paused, frowning slightly as she took in the panic building on Caroline's face.

"I-I can't think... I can't move. What are we going to do-" Shaw grabbed the woman not so gently when she rose from the couch and held her by her biceps before shaking her.

"Hey, chill! You've got a safe place to stay for the night, one man checking in on possible leads and the other leading the goons away from you. You're fine. Trust me."

"But they want to kill me! They had guns!" Caroline argued, her voice rising sharply. She continued to panic verbally, ignoring the way that Shaw's eyes had drifted closed as she tried to keep herself calm.

Then, suddenly, Caroline fell silent. Her eyes widened as she felt Shaw's lips press firmly against her own, the shorter woman's hands tightening their grip on her arms and keeping her from pulling away. They broke apart after a moment and Caroline could only stare after her eyes had fluttered back open.

"Was that to produce an adrenaline response?" The taller woman asked, her voice quiet as she glanced between Shaw's eyes and mouth.

"No. You just... You just had to stop talking." She said, moving to drop her hands but Caroline caught them and threaded her fingers through Shaw's.

"I won't say another word..." She whispered, leaning in slowly to give Shaw a chance to pull away. Their lips had almost brushed when Shaw leaned back, shaking her head.

"I can't." She made her way over to the kitchenette to grab a bottle of wine. Shaw paused, eyes landing on two bars of chocolate and picked them up quickly to throw toward Caroline. "Here, eating always makes me feel better."

The woman's eyes widened and she managed to catch the candy despite her surprise. Sighing, Caroline opened the wrapper and took a bite, watching as Shaw opened the wine.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well, I ain't Raven Royce... Name's Shaw." The shorter brunette said before bringing the freshly opened bottle to her lips. "Oh, sorry... Do you want some?"

Caroline arched a brow, still looking wary. "Alright, alright... Sorry I lied to you, let's just say... You and I, we both help people solve their problems. I'm just a little more hands on with my line of work."

"Was anything that you told me real?" Caroline asked, her expression relaxing slightly.

"Kind of." Shaw responded, making her way over to join the other woman on the couch. "I did really lose my Dad when I was a kid but it wasn't to burglars... He died in a car crash. I barely got hurt. The person I lost in a shoot out, that was when I was in the military... He was my friend."

It still wasn't the entire truth but she wasn't going to spill that she had previously worked for a secret government agency.

"I see..."

"And the part about my emotional stuntedness... That's true too." Shaw added, taking another sip of the wine before offering it to Caroline.

"I can tell." The other brunette said, rather bluntly as she grabbed the bottle before taking a large gulp of its contents.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shaw asked, a little incredulously.

"You so no sign of being afraid... Despite the fact that there are men after me, that want to kill me and you apparently intend on standing in the way..."

"Not just standing, I'll take 'em out before they even know what hit 'em." Shaw said, snatching the bottle back and narrowing her eyes.

"And you kissed me only to turn me away-"

"Woah, hold up. So my being respectful and sticking to my job instead of getting up your dress made you mad?"

Caroline immediately turned her face away from the prying eyes of the other woman, her cheeks darkening slightly. Shaw chuckled then as realization dawned on her, "Oh, I get it... Well, sorry I got you all hot and bothered but my intention was just to distract."

The taller woman looked back then, her eyes narrowing. "I'm going to go lay down."

Shaw shrugged, "Fine. Suit yourself, I'm going to continue to enjoy this free wine."

She watched from the corner of her eye as Caroline headed into the bedroom alone, pushing the door shut behind her until it was almost closed. Shaw rolled her eyes and sat out in the living room for a while longer, drinking from the wine occasionally until she decided she was buzzed enough.

The brunette sank deeper into the couch, her head falling back to rest on the top of the cushion.

The rest of the hotel room was quiet, it had been for a while now. Caroline had only been moving around for a few minutes before she had fallen completely silent after the light had been switched off.

Curious, Shaw set the wine down on the coffee table before silently making her way over to the bedroom door. She pushed it open wide enough to slip her head inside the room to scope out the space. Despite the darkness beyond the door, the little bit of light coming in from behind her made the outline of the other woman under the covers visible.

Shaw lingered a moment, her body warm both from the alcohol and her conversation earlier with Caroline. She was trying to be professional, for Harold's sake but her body wasn't agreeing. Caroline was a gorgeous woman and they tended to not keep in contact with their numbers once they had rescued them. It was exactly what Shaw looked for in a date.

She hesitated, her hand gripping the doorknob before she slowly eased out of the room.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Caroline asked, stopping Shaw in her tracks. The other woman had sat up slightly and was peeking over her bare shoulder through a dark veil of hair.

Shaw swallowed thickly when she realized that the dark shape clinging to the bed frame was actually Caroline's dress hanging off of the end of the bed.

Outwardly she guessed that she looked stoic but inwardly she was warring with herself. She was just starting to get settled in with her new boss and she doubted that he would appreciate her sleeping with the woman that they were trying to protect. Her body and the alcohol running through it seemed to win over the thought of his disapproval though and she knew that John would back her up.

Shaw pushed the door back open and took a few steps toward the bed, her stomach twisting in anticipation as Caroline rolled over to face her. The other woman was still clad in her bra and underwear but the tan and black lace left little to the imagination.

Caroline reached out as soon as Shaw was close enough, her fingers wrapping around the other woman's belt. "You're overdressed..."

xxx

Root smirked, her eyes roving up Shaw's torso lazily as the other woman did the same. She was trying her best to keep up the facade she had built but her resolve was crumbling. The man in the suit wasn't nearly as interesting as his female counterpart.

Something about the other brunette had caught her eye immediately and that instant attraction had made it difficult to focus ever since.

Root's teeth teased her bottom lip as she pulled Shaw closer by her belt before deftly undoing the buckle. Although Shaw seemed determined to keep a straight face, her body didn't seem to be on the same page. She exhaled heavily as her thighs hit the side of the mattress, her eyes finding the other brunette's.

"You aren't still having second thoughts, are you?" Root asked, her voice a low and flirty.

Shaw's left eyebrow twitched a fraction higher than the other, "No."

Root's smirk pulled wider before she let out a small gasp as she was pressed into the mattress, Shaw's hips settling smoothly over her own. The other woman was seated over her, legs framing her hips and hands catching her forearms when she tried to touch.

The mischievous glint remained in Root's eyes despite the look of disapproval that shot across Shaw's features. She knew the other woman wanted control but she wasn't too keen on just passing it all over. Her libido was doing quite a lot of her thinking as well and the risk of showing more of her true nature didn't seem to have as big of a consequence at the moment.

"You're still wearing so much clothing." She said, pouting. Her eyes flicked up then, to catch the dark ones watching her.

Shaw's grip relaxed and Root immediately slid her fingertips beneath the hem of the shorter woman's shirt. She could feel muscle pull taunt beneath warm flesh and felt compelled to trace the contours of Shaw's stomach further.

Root's lips once again twisted into a smirk as she ground her hips up into Shaw's, causing the other woman's eyes to fall shut.

She watched Shaw's jaw flex before strong hands found her own. Her fingers stopped their exploration, just short of the other brunette's bra but she was rewarded with Shaw tossing her shirt to the floor a minute later.

"Now we're getting somewhere..." Root said softly, her eyes tracing over the same contours that her fingers just had. Her tongue slid against the backs of her teeth and her eyes darted upward. Shaw was watching her carefully through thick lashes and a few dark strands of hair.

xxx

Their kissing was rough, almost desperate. Root sighed into Shaw's mouth and dug her nails into the other woman's back as she felt strong hands cover breasts.

It had been months since she had taken the time to let someone appreciate her body and she had honestly missed it. Usually she struggled to find someone who fit her needs. Too many shied away from the opportunity of mixing pleasure and pain but Shaw's rough and passionate approach suited her needs nicely.

"This needs to go, now." Shaw grumbled suddenly, her breath hot against Root's neck.

The taller woman smirked and sat up a little once Shaw's weight shifted for her to do so, she was just undoing the clasp when a ringing sound broke out nearby.

Shaw glanced toward the floor and the dark shape that was most likely the crumpled outline of her pants.

"Are you going to get that?"

The shorter woman shot her an incredulous look, "Hell no."

With that response, a slow smirk spread across Root's features and she let the tension release with the clasp of her bra. Shaw ripped the piece of clothing off like it had personally offended her before settling back down over the taller woman. The ringing fell silent and the two fell back into their kissing without hesitation.

The moment of silence was short lived however and the ringing returned.

Shaw sat up and shot her deadliest glare toward her pants before reluctantly rising to pad across the carpet and retrieve her phone.

"What?" She asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

 _"Why is your earpiece off? Finch has been trying to get a hold of you."_ Reese asked.

"I was- I was busy." Shaw said, "Why? What's going on?"

_"Busy...? Please tell me you aren't- Nevermind. You two need to get out of there, I'm on my way over. Finch saw HR talking to some of the security guards, they're on their way up now."_

"Shit... Alright. Thanks, Reese." Shaw said, pulling on her pants and ignoring the disappointed looks that Caroline was shooting her. The other woman had sat up and was watching as Shaw hurriedly got her clothing back on.

"Something wrong?"

"That is an understatement if I ever heard one. Get dressed. We need to go." Shaw said, "The hotel security is on their way up, the guys looking for you are only waiting in the lobby as a courtesy."

Caroline's expression immediately shifted to one of alarm and she hastily reached for her bra. Shaw shook her head, cursing under her breath as she made her way back out into the living room area. She turned on her earpiece and was immediately met with Finch's frantic voice.

_"Miss Shaw? Please tell me you are prepared... You won't be able to make it out of the room, the security guards have just reached your floor."_

Shaw sighed and fixed her hair, "Got it. Thanks for the heads up Finch."

She had barely finished speaking when a knock was rapped loudly against the door. Shaw exhaled slowly and slid on a confused look before pulling the door open. "Hello?"

"Hello, we're here to speak with Raven Royce?" The first man asked, staring her directly in the eye. His companion was trying to discreetly look past Shaw and into the rest of the room but she saw everything.

"That would be me, is there a problem?" She asked, leaning against the door.

"I don't think so but we needed to come and talk to you regardless. The police are searching for a woman and we weren't sure if you or your partner fit the description... Would you mind if we came inside for a moment and could we talk to her as well?" Shaw could feel her muscles slowly starting to stiffen. These two would be easy to deal with but if HR got any hint of foul play, they could have reinforcements there before Reese.

"Sure, come on in..." She said, stepping aside for the two of them to walk toward the living room. Once the door was shut, Shaw followed behind them and paused by the bedroom.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a warm arm wrapped around her waist from behind and Caroline's body melded against her side. "Hello, I'm Samantha. May I ask what this is about?"

The man smiled, "I apologize for the inconvenience, Ma'am... We just need to make sure that neither of you are who the police are looking for and then we will leave you to the rest of your evening."

Shaw blinked, surprised by how easily Caroline seemed to slip into her role. She almost missed the way that the second man, who had been quiet this entire time, pulled his phone from his pocket.

It only took him a few seconds to assess the fact that Caroline was the same woman in the photo on his screen and Shaw had to move quickly. Both men saw the punch coming and did their best to try to subdue her and with their extra height and weight advantage they almost did. They each held one of her arms, keeping her from reaching for their holstered weapons. The two were so busy with Shaw that they didn't notice Caroline approaching.

The taller brunette had grabbed a large decorative vase and brought it down heavily against the head of the man who had recognized her. She watched him crumple to the floor before watching as Shaw quickly dealt with his partner. When that was done, and he was lying next to the other on the floor, she shot Caroline an appreciative look. "Thanks for the backup."

"No problem..." Caroline breathed, watching as Shaw collected the guns from the downed security guards.

"We've got to get moving, grab your coat."

Caroline nodded and moved to do as she was told, they were just getting ready to exit their room when Finch's voice cut in over Shaw's earpiece.

_"Since going down isn't an option, I think I found a suitable escape for the two of you... Do you know how to fly a helicopter, Miss Shaw?"_

xxx

Shaw moved quickly up the steps toward the roof, Caroline hot on her tail. "So... Do you do this job because of your Father?"

"What?" Shaw asked, shooting the woman a confused look over her shoulder.

"Do you save people... Out of guilt-"

"Woah, c'mon now. I thought we were closer than this, Doc. You're still analyzing me?" She spat, her eyes narrowing into a scowl.

Caroline frowned slightly, "It was an attempt to distract myself from the fact that there are men trying to kill me..."

It sounded like she had more to say but Shaw tuned her out, her teeth gnashing together as sounds and lights from the roof reached her. "Shit, why is there a helicopter?"

"Isn't that what we're looking for?" Caroline asked, trying to peek around the other woman who had slowed to a stop.

"Yes... But I haven't stolen it yet."

She ignored the worried look that Caroline shot her and instead focused on contacting Harold, "A little help here would be great."

 _"Working on it, Miss Shaw! I have to find a route for both you and Mr. Reese at the same time."_ The man's voice came sharply over the line and Shaw was actually pretty proud of him for being so assertive.

She and Caroline paused, glancing up as the door to the roof was thrown open violently above them. "Come on." Shaw hissed, grabbing the taller brunette's sleeve and tugging her toward the nearby door.

"Who was that?" Caroline panted, glancing back toward the steps.

"The FBI."

"They want to kill me too?!" She asked moving closer to Shaw and trying to keep her voice down despite her alarm.

"Actually, they're after me... Well, not really, they're after Reese but me, by association." Shaw admitted, shooting her a slightly apologetic look.

"That's reassuring..." Caroline muttered, following the shorter woman as she ducked inside the doorway to another room.

_"Miss Shaw, Mr. Reese, make your way to the freight elevator at the Northwest corner of the building and take it down to parking, sub-level 4. There's an old service tunnel that leads out to the old water treatment plant. I'll pick you up there."_

"Thanks Harold, see you soon." Shaw said before nodding for Caroline to follow her back into the open hallway.

xxx

They had been moving for a while now, desperately trying to fly under the radar of both the FBI and HR as they made their way toward the rendezvous point.

Carter had even started giving them intel from where she was being forced to stay with the FBI. Her texts came frequently, giving them a heads up when the search units were getting too close.

"Come on, we're almost there... And Reese is, too." Shaw said, holding the door open for Caroline to head out into the parking lot first. She glanced down the hallway one last time to ensure that they weren't being tailed before going through herself.

They had barely made it five feet before several dirty cops came out from where they had been waiting behind the parked cars. Shaw swore under her breath, stepping in front of Caroline and gritting her teeth as she glared at the men.

"And here we told the boss this bitch was with the man in the suit..." One of them said, stepping forward and giving Shaw a slow once over. He was smirking, it was a sleazy expression that betrayed exactly what he was thinking. "I don't know who you are, sweetheart but you would be wise to drop that weapon right now..."

"Yeah, that ain't gonna happen." Shaw muttered, her lip curling up slightly in disgust. She could feel Caroline shift uneasily behind her.

"Don't you think you should listen to them?" She whispered, her breath hot on the back of Shaw's neck.

The shorter woman shook her head before whispering back, "Just trust me."

There was a small stare down before the man who had spoken shook his head, motioning for his men to move forward. "Take them both out."

Shaw smirked, catching sight of movement back behind the men. She could feel Caroline's hands balling up in the back of her jacket but remained still and silent as Reese took out two of HR's men before she took out two more, leaving only the man who had spoken up.

His eyes were wide and he immediately dropped his own weapon to the ground and kicked it away from him. Shaw shook her head, shooting him once in each knee cap before looking toward Reese.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Nah, perfect timing. I knew you had our backs." Shaw said, reloading in case of another attack.

"You two head for the service tunnel, I'll hold them off..."

Just as he finished speaking, shots were fired off from Simmons. The man had just emerged from another part of the parking lot and he appeared to be furious.

Shaw nodded, "Got it."

The women moved quickly, staying low to keep themselves away from any stray bullets that might have hit them otherwise. Shaw glanced back toward where Reese was, not exactly liking the fact that she had to leave him behind. She quickly broke the lock off of the door leading to the tunnel before holding the door open for Caroline.

"I'm going to make sure you get in the vehicle and then I'm heading back... Reese may need backup."

Caroline nodded, making quick work of the ladder that lead up to the exit. Shaw did the same before breaking the lock on the last barrier keeping them from exiting the building.

"It's been fun but you should probably get out of here." She said, gritting her teeth as she brought the butt of her gun down heavily against the lock. Sparks flew as the metal clashed and the lock fell away to the cement floor.

She was just about to turn back when she felt Caroline grab her roughly from behind, "You have no idea who exactly it is you're working for, do you?"

Shaw's muscles went rigid as she felt the needle slip into her skin, her body pressing heavily against Caroline's taller form as her legs went weak. The other woman lowered her gently to the dirty floor, a fond smile covering her lips.

"I really do like you, Shaw. Don't make me hurt you."

Those words were the last thing that Shaw heard before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably do a sequel to this one at some point, in which Root kidnaps both Harold and Shaw to prevent Reese from having backup and finding her easier. 
> 
> But, until that one is published, I would say just go with the fact that she knocks Shaw out and then goes out to talk to Harold like in the show. ;)


	10. Essential Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Amy’s suggestion of having Shaw train Root either during the hiatus or in Season 4.
> 
> I'll probably explore this idea more fully in a bigger setting, this one was just meant to be small and a little humorous. :)

Shaw quirked a brow, her beer hovering just inches away from her lips. _"What?"_

"I said… I want you to train me." Root repeated, a little impatiently. The taller brunette crossed her arms over her chest and stood over the ex agent.

Shaw chuckled before taking a sip from her beer, “Yeah, not gonna happen.”

"Why not?"

"We’re busting our asses every other second of the day, what the hell makes you think I want to waste my time trying to teach you how to fight, Princess?" The shorter woman asked, glaring up through her bangs.

"If you and Reese don’t have to shoulder all of the fights… Wouldn’t that leave you with more energy?" Root asked, a small smirk playing at her lips.

Shaw sighed, clearly seeing her point and she wanted to speak up before Root weighed in on any ideas of what to do with that extra energy. “Fine. But if you give me lip or don’t listen, we’re done.”

She heaved herself up off of the couch as if the request was the most taxing thing she could think of before padding across the tile and over toward the training section of their newest hideout.

The floor there was padded, the sort of stuff you would find at a gym. There were a few free weights and a pretty expensive torso training bag.

"Alright, let’s start off with you showing me your best punch…" Shaw said, leaning against the closest wall and nodding toward the punching target. She took another sip of her beer, her dark eyes watching Root closely as the taller woman approached the bag.

"Who’s this guy?" She asked, crinkling her nose slightly as she took in the neutral gaze of the face on the bag.

Shaw shrugged, “I like to call him Simmons but whatever works for you.”

Root shot her a look but quickly shifted her focus back to the task at hand. She punched the head with a somewhat solid blow but her proud smile immediately disappeared when she heard Shaw chuckle nearby.

"That was pathetic." The shorter woman said, putting down her beer before making her way over to where Root was scowling. "Your stance was all wrong, try again."

Rolling her eyes, Root raised her fists and prepared herself to throw her second punch but Shaw stopped her.

"Nope, not right."

"Well, how about you show me then… Since I’m obviously incapable of doing it correctly."

Hiding her smirk as best she could, Shaw tapped Root’s left thigh. “Put that leg back slightly and keep your arms raised in case you need to deflect a blow.”

Root adjusted her stance, ignoring the fact that it felt a little awkward.

She was about to throw her second punch when her eyes widened as she felt Shaw come up behind her and place strong hands on her hips. The shorter woman swiped her leg back slightly, widening her stance even further.

"There. Hands up and try again... Put your body into it this time." Shaw said, stepping back and crossing her arms over her chest.

Root’s jaw flexed and she hit the bag as hard as she could, right in the solar plexus. She glanced back as Shaw let out a small sound of appreciation.

"Better."

"What next?" Root asked, "Are you sure my stance was right… Something felt off…"

Shaw narrowed her eyes, her expression quickly fading into one that was much less impressed. “Hit the bag until you can’t keep your arms up for your guard… That way I don’t have to hear any innuendos about the endurance of your arms or what you can do with your fingers-“

"I’m pretty good with my tongue, too." Root added quickly, a devious smirk tugging at her lips.

Shaw paused, her eyebrow twitching slightly before she turned to pick up her beer. “Yeah, whatever.”


	11. Caring is sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 idea, set in Shaw’s apartment after one of their irrelevant number missions.
> 
> Rating: T

Shaw scowled as she watched Root make her way across her living-room before plopping down on her couch. “Sure, just make yourself at home…”

She deposited the hacker’s bag unceremoniously to the floor before shutting and locking her front door. Pointedly ignoring Root’s glare as she made her way to her kitchen for a drink.

Shaw quickly opened her beer before joining Root back in the other room, “So… You aren’t planning on actually staying here, are you?”

"Why not? Your bed is a king… More than enough room."

Shaw narrowed her eyes at the other brunette before taking a large swig from the bottle in her hand, “Good joke.”

Root chuckled before settling back deeper into the couch, she had selected it and most of the other furnishings for Shaw’s new apartment personally. “Did you even look at what was in my bag??”

Shaw shot her a look, “No? Why would I??”

"I grabbed you something… Several somethings, actually…" The shorter woman watched curiously as Root went over to grab up her computer bag before returning to her position on the couch. "I saw you eyeing up those drug dealer’s guns… They won’t be needing them anymore."

As she spoke, she set the weapons out casually on Shaw’s coffee table, smirking when she noticed the other woman’s dark eyes light up.

Shaw quickly put down her beer to get a closer look at the weapons, “Don’t the cops need these for evidence or something?”

"Details." Root said, waving her hand. "And they’ve already gotten rid of the serial numbers… It’s not like you haven’t had illegal weapons before, Sameen."

Shaw remained quiet, seeing her point and instead continued her silent but excited inspections of her new ‘toys.’

Root watched her silently for several minutes before her hand snuck into her bag again. “And… I might have picked up something else…”

Shaw quirked a brow and looked her way, curious as to what else the hacker had stashed in her bag of tricks. She frowned when Root’s hand reappeared, a small baggie of what appeared to be weed held between her thumb and forefinger.

"Good for you." Shaw said, disinterestedly before turning her attention back to the guns.

"You don’t want to share?" Root asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"I don’t smoke." Shaw responded instantly, her eyes staying lowered.

Root pursed her lips and lowered the baggie. “You took a pretty hard fall when they tried to hit you with their car… I know they didn’t get a full hit but you  _did_  roll over the hood before hitting the ground. Alcohol isn’t going to cure all of that pain…”

Shaw’s dark eyes flicked up to meet her own, “I’ll pass.”

She ignored the way Root pouted toward her and continued to tinker around with the weapons until the hacker finally spoke up again. “Do you have a lighter?”

Shaw glanced up, realizing that the other woman had only been quiet because she had been busy rolling a joint.

"You took all of that and you didn’t bother to grab a lighter?"

"Well, we  _were_  in a rush.”

Root watched in amusement as Shaw heaved a sigh before getting up to head back into the kitchen. She emerged a few minutes later, lighter in hand.

She shoved the lighter toward the other woman before folding her arms over her chest. Root wasted no time lighting one end before bringing the other to her lips.

xxx

Shaw was perched comfortably on the arm of her couch, watching occasionally from the corner of her eye as Root exhaled large puffs of smoke.

The smell wasn’t  bad and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious.

"Shaw."

The shorter woman turned her head slightly, her dark eyes shooting the other woman an unamused look. “What?”

"Are you sure you don’t want to try?"

"I told you, I don’t smoke." She responded, almost on reflex. 

Root didn’t seem to buy her answer and patted the couch cushion next to her. “Come on… I won’t bite, well… Not too hard anyway.”

Shaw’s expression darkened but she placed the gun she had been cleaning down on her coffee table before sliding into place next to the other brunette. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest though and she didn’t look at all happy about it.

"When did you start? I’ve never seen you smoke anything."

"Oh, I don’t… Not normally anyway. Learned back in my college days, I really like to immerse myself when I’m playing my blackmailing roles…" She said with an easy shrug. "Could I try something, please?"

"What exactly is it that you want to try?" Shaw said slowly, obviously not liking the way that this was going.

"Trust me?" Root asked, a small smile playing at her lips. She had used that line a lot the past few months and every time she had, Shaw had done exactly that. It had always worked out well enough.

The shorter woman shrugged but her unamused expression stayed in place. 

"Close your eyes." Shaw let her eyes fall shut, silently reflecting on how much the dynamic between them had shifted for her to actually do such a thing. "Open your mouth, just a little…" 

Shaw could feel Root shifting on the couch and despite her inexperience, she could guess where this was going. Anticipation rolled down her spine as she felt fingertips ghost across her cheek before Root’s hand gripped at the base of her skull. 

The hacker pressed their lips together and exhaled into her open mouth. 

Shaw inhaled, her stomach twisting pleasantly at the sensation of velvety lips against her own and the smoke filled her lungs. The urge to cough twitched in the back of her throat but she fought it down and instead moved her lips against Root’s. Her eyes fluttered back open a minute or so later when Root pulled away slightly.

The hacker was smirking again, a mischievous glint in her eye. Shaw uncrossed her arms from her chest and grabbed the hand holding the joint. “You’re going to want to put that out…”

"Why?" Root asked, narrowing her eyes. There was a little bit of a challenge in her tone.

"Because I don’t want it burning a hole in my couch… And you’re going to need your hands free." Shaw said, taking the joint from her and pressing it into her other palm. She breathed in through her nose sharply as the cherry was extinguished against her skin before turning her attention back to Root.

The joint fell to the floor, neither woman cared to look where as Shaw pressed Root back against the couch. She slid her hands into the hacker’s hair, tugging her head to the side to expose the other woman’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask me where this came from, because I don’t have an answer. The idea just sort of popped into my head at work. I haven’t really smoked much of anything in my life, cigarette or otherwise so forgive my lack of descriptiveness. 
> 
> Can you imagine high!Shaw though? She’d eat everything. EVERYTHING. I was going to do a little epilogue or follow up with Root trying to keep her from eating the entire stock of food in the kitchen while bickering with the Machine about how exactly to go about that without hurting Shaw or getting maimed in the process… But that image wasn’t nearly as clear as the rest. So just… Think about that too. ;)


	12. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from OBSESS-POI-NEWYORK on Tumblr: What would Root do for Shaw's bday? I'm sure no one would know about it except Root b/c of the Machine. Maybe you could run with that idea.!!(:
> 
> Rating: T

Shaw cracked her eyes open to stare at her ceiling as the first few rays of sunlight strayed in through her large windows.

Today was one that she had been dreading since it rolled around last year.  _Her Birthday._

She sighed, rolling into a sitting position and throwing her feet over the side of the bed. She was also dreading whatever sentiment Finch, Lionel or Reese would try to push on her.

Trying to push away the thought, Shaw padded toward her bathroom to begin her morning routine. 

When she was done and changed for her morning jog, she was feeling slightly more optimistic. Maybe they wouldn't mention it at all.

xxx

A jog had been exactly what she needed, it loosened up her muscles and cleared her mind. Preparing her for whatever the remaining hours of the day had in store for her.

Shaw slid her key from her sports bra as she rounded the corner to the hallway leading to her apartment. She glanced up, doing a double take as she noticed a large bag sitting in front of her door.

She approached it cautiously, glancing back over her shoulder to ensure that no one was attempting to sneak up on her. She wished now that she had brought a gun or knife with her, in case of this being the first step of an attack. 

Shaw peered over the edge of the bag once she was close enough, relaxing slightly when she noticed the card sitting on top of the tissue paper.  _"Sameen"_  written in a familiar feminine scrawl.

Rolling her eyes, Shaw grabbed the bag up roughly by the handle before unlocking her door with her free hand. She immediately deposited it on the floor next to her as she re-locked her apartment before heading for the shower.

She hadn't been planning on opening it, she really hadn't. But when she re-emerged and caught sight of it while towel drying her hair, her curiosity got the better of her.

Shaw grabbed the bag by the handle and set it atop her comforter before turning to pick out her outfit for the day. It was still cold, cold enough that she had to wear almost complete cover for her jog. She'd left the beanie at home but had worn three tops, long pants and thick socks along with her normal running shoes. 

After layering herself up again, in case the number Finch gave her required being out in the cold for the majority of the day, she finally looked back toward the bag. 

She grabbed the thin envelope, quickly ripping open the back to get to the card inside.

 _"You thought you would get away with nothing today, didn't you?"_ Was the simple message, there was no signature but again, the handwriting gave it away. Shaw exhaled heavily, dropping the card to lift out the tissue paper.

The large box of chocolate covered strawberries caught her eye first and she subconsciously licked her lips as she snatched it up from the bag. The cardboard was cool against her hands, obviously her not so secret admirer had dropped all of this off not long before she returned.

Probably just before, perfectly timed so that Root could see her slowing to a stop before heading inside.

She pushed that thought to the back of her mind as soon as her eyes fell on the beautiful fruit. There was an assortment of dark and milk chocolate dipped strawberries and the smell already had her mouth watering.

Shaw plucked the closest milk chocolate from the packaging, holding it by the leaves as she bit into it. Her eyes rolled shut and she deposited the box on the bed, returning the leaves to the empty spot before peeking curiously back into the bag. Her eyes narrowed as they settled on something dark pooled amongst the rest of the tissue paper.

"You have got to be kidding me..." The brunette muttered, her lip curling slightly as she took in the sight of the grey and black lacy lingerie. As soon as she had it in her hand, she knew something was off. It wasn't even her size. 

The top was soft against her hands and she was surprised to find that hiding beneath it was also a matching set of underwear and stockings. 

Shaking her head, Shaw stuffed them back into the bag, pushing the tissue paper she'd pulled out back on top before turning her attention back to her strawberries.

xxx

The day past mostly without incident, although as soon as she saw Harold he wished her a happy birthday. But that was it, they immediately returned to normalcy after that one comment.

"So we good to go then, Harold?" 

"I believe so Miss Shaw, if there's anything else... I know how to contact you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." He said, shooting her a smile as he attached Bear's leash to his collar.

She nodded and walked out with them before heading in the opposite direction, toward her apartment as they set out on their evening walk. 

The brunette made a pit stop on the way home, stopping to treat herself to a steak and a beer. She enjoyed the quiet meal by herself but the chatter around her grew as time went on. She finished her beer before ducking back out onto the street after leaving more than enough money for her for her food and the tip.

The night air was cool against her face and Shaw exhaled slowly, watching as her breath dissipated before her eyes. By the time she was back to her building, the cold had made its way down into her core. She was grateful for the warmth she found when she made her way inside, and even more so when she was in front of her own door.

It was time for another shower, beer and then bed.

She slipped the key into the lock and pushed open the door, her eyes moving toward the left when she realized her light was on.

Shaw reached for her gun, proceeding into her apartment slowly and pulling the door shut behind her as silently as possible. 

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Root's voice said from back by her bathroom. 

The shorter woman swore under her breath, dropping her arms to turn around and glare at the hacker. "What the fuck are you doing here? Are you looking to get shot?" She snapped.

"No." Root said before closing the distance between them. 

"Well, that's what's in your future unless you get the hell out. And take  _this_  with you..." She said, turning to grab the bag still sitting on the edge of her bed. "Shit wouldn't even have fit me if I did wear this type of thing."

"I never said it was for  _you_  to wear... Did I?" Root asked, her smirk pulling a little wider as she watched something click in Shaw's brain.

The shorter woman glanced down toward the bag in her hand, swallowing thickly as she realized it was now empty, aside from the brightly colored tissue paper.

She glanced up when she realized that Root was coming closer, "But... If you're not up for it... I can always find someone else to wear it for..." The taller woman said nonchalantly as she lowered the zipper to her jacket to reveal the lacy top.

"Uh... No, you should stay." Shaw said, her eyes trailing over the other woman's torso slowly. 

Root's smirk returned and she grabbed both sides of the collar of Shaw's jacket and moved to remove it. "I knew you would come around... Now, we need to get you 'dressed' for the occasion as well." 


	13. Jealousy Looks Cute On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate / deleted scene for Deus Ex Machina, pretty sure I wrote it before the finale aired... Sort of a means of venting about some of the stuff I've been talking about but ends happily with Shoot fluff.
> 
> I wasn't originally going to post this anywhere... I was going to delete it. I found it sitting in my drafts on Tumblr and decided to see how it went over there, though. They liked it so here it is. Hope anyone who hasn't read it yet enjoys. Going to try to post the next update here FIRST or just here and do an ad on Tumblr.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Friendship / Romance

Shaw choked, still trying to clear her lungs from the dust they'd kicked up in their attempt to escape Decima's men.

They had barely made it under the fence before making their way up through the woods toward where _'the boys'_  were parked.

Root had immediately been flooded with affection from her new friends, all three of them extremely relieved that the hacker was safe.

Shaw stood off to the side, watching them with a blank expression.

"Hey... Thanks again for doing this, I know you mentioned that you were trying to save one of your own. It means a lot that you'd come help us out... Even though we don't know you." Daniel said, smiling as he paused beside her.

The woman shrugged, her dark eyes moving to meet his as Daizo came over to join them. He bypassed a thank you and immediately held out his hand a fist bump. She scowled at it for a second before sighing and lightly pounding her closed fingers against his. 

It was then that she realized Root and the third member of her gang, Jason, were still talking quietly.

Shaw's eyes flicked between the two of them, carefully taking in their expressions. She nearly gagged when she realized that Jason was... Confessing his love or something to a similar effect.

Root seemed to have mixed feelings about the shift in conversation but they were partially hidden behind a mask. Shaw shoved her hands in her pockets, her nose wrinkling in distaste as she spared them one more glance before heading for the SUV. 

As she was walking away, she completely missed the way that Root dodged Jason's attempt at a kiss.

The shorter brunette drug her feet against the dirt road, kicking angrily at a stray stone that was unfortunate enough to find itself in her path.

When she reached the vehicle, she immediately pulled open one of the back doors and hopped up, not bothering to pull it shut behind her.

It was quiet for several minutes and she was sitting still, glaring at her boots. She was so busy moping that she failed to notice Root approaching, the woman  _was_  light on her feet after all.

"Hey."

Shaw glanced up, her eyebrows rising slightly in surprise.  _"What?"_

"Why are you back here all by yourself?"

"Figured I would let you and the guys get all caught up... You looked like you were having a moment or whatever the fuck that was."

Root arched a delicate brow, a small frown playing at her lips. The expression didn't stick around long though and a second later she was laughing. "Is Sameen Shaw  _jealous_??"

"Why the fuck would you think that? Of course not..." Shaw muttered, averting her eyes.

"Okay." Root said, her smile fading into one that was much more tame and affectionate. "Thanks... For coming for me. I don't know what I would have done without you." Root said, her voice growing soft. She took a step closer and placed her hands on either side of the frame of the door, her eyes staring pointedly at Shaw.

"You would have died." Shaw deadpanned, her dark eyes moving up to meet the hacker's.

"Probably." Root said, not bothering to argue.

She stared at Shaw for a moment longer before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to the shorter woman's cheek."You should come sit up front with me."

Shaw sat rigidly where she was for a moment longer, staring into space before blinking as Root pulled the driver door closed. 

The ex agent hopped down just in time as the boys were approaching, her eyes immediately narrowing as Jason moved for the passenger door. "Nuh uh. I've got shotgun, Chewbacca." 

She brushed past him and slid smugly into the seat, her grin tugging a little wider as Daniel and Daizo chuckled nearby. Jason shot her a glare before moving to take the seat behind her.

"Now, now... Let's behave ourselves, children..." Root mumbled affectionately and shook her head as she started the engine.


	14. We're Gonna Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between “Death Benefit” and “Beta”, a little AU and probably a little OOC for Shaw but there’s a reason.
> 
> Reese calls in back up when an injured Shaw gives him trouble and keeps him from looking for Harold.
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Humor

Reese glanced up, his eyes shooting for the door when a knock echoed through the safe house. 

"Who’s that?" Shaw asked groggily, shooting up into a sitting position on the medical bed. 

"It’s Root. Now lay back down…" The man sighed, rising from his chair to go and let the hacker in.

"Where’s the fire, John?" Root asked, somewhat annoyed as she stepped passed him and into the apartment. 

"It’s Shaw. I need you to watch her while I go and look for Harold…" 

Root’s eyes narrowed, “What do you mean  _'look for Harold.'_  What happened?”

"He… We were trying to dodge the cops because they were looking for a man fitting my description and we went to double back and he was gone."

Root exhaled slowly, a look of pure exasperation covering her features. “You didn’t kill him, did you?”

Reese narrowed his eyes before averting them, “No, we didn’t.” 

The hacker sighed and ran a hand through her hair, glancing toward where he had looked when he mentioned Shaw. “And what is going on with Shaw, why does she need a babysitter?” 

"The Machine didn’t tell you any of this?" Reese asked, sounding surprised.

"We were sort of busy with other things and She does keep things from me, occasionally…" Root said, stepping down the small set of stairs before heading for the bedroom. The hacker paused in the doorway, immediately arching a brow when her eyes settled on the other woman.

Shaw was laid back in bed, repeatedly blowing out small puffs of air to shift the bangs that were sitting over her forehead.

"What is she doing?" Root asked in a whisper, a little alarmed.

"I gave her some drugs…" Reese paused, suppressing a chuckle as Root’s features scrunched up further. "She needs to get some rest, she took a bullet while we were making our get away."

"Where?"

"Her leg, she’s all wrapped up and the injury was cleaned… She just… Won’t stay in bed." He said, rubbing at the back of his neck. "And I’d really like to get out and look for Harold."

Root sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Go, I’ve got this.” 

"Thank you." Reese said genuinely before moving quickly to grab his coat and disappear out the front door.

Once he was gone, Root took a few steps into the room and caught Shaw’s attention.

"Oh, shit. Where’d you come from?" The bedridden woman asked, a goofy smile sliding across her lips as she tried to keep her glazed eyes focused on Root.

"Well, I  _was_  wrapping up my mission in St. Louis and then planning on stopping by that steak joint you mentioned… But Reese said there was an emergency.” 

"No emergency is more important than steak." Shaw said seriously, struggling to focus as she watched Root remove her jacket before taking a seat. "Did you try it? Isn’t it  _ahhhmazing_?” 

Root pursed her lips and tried to keep herself from smiling at the other woman’s bizarre behavior. “I’m afraid that I didn’t have time to test that for myself…” 

"Ugh. That’s awful… Why’d Lurch call you here anyway? Where is he?" Shaw asked, trying to sit up. Root placed a gentle hand on the other woman’s forearm and tried to get her to settle back into her laying position.

"Harold, he’s missing… John wants to find him so that he doesn’t get himself into trouble." 

"Oh… Yeah." Shaw mumbled and Root’s answer seemed to appease the other woman and she settled back, her dark eyes lowering to stare at Root’s hand.

"Your fingers are really soft." She said suddenly, a small line appearing as her eyebrows knit together. Root blinked in surprise as Shaw grabbed her hand, placing her own rough calloused one against the hacker’s. She threaded their fingers together, squeezed and then went back to her previous inspection. 

Root remained still and tried to ignore the way her heart rate was picking up at Shaw’s gentle touch as her fingers grazed her hand.

She blinked several minutes later when Shaw suddenly grew bored, “I’m hungry. Can you order a pizza?”

Root took back her hand and placed it in her lap, a small smile quirking the corner of her lips upward. No matter the situation or how she was feeling, Sameen really wasn’t one to turn down a free meal.

xxx

"What the fuck is  _that_?”

"Our pizza?" Root responded, arching a brow as Shaw scrunched up her features. 

"Are those mushrooms?" 

"Yes… And they’re on _my_  half.”

"You know they grow those in shit, right?" Shaw asked, leaning back her lip curled up slightly in disgust.

"I’m well aware of how they’re grown, Sameen." 

"Alright, just trying to help you out." Shaw said before happily grabbing the plate Root extended toward her.

Several minutes passed in silence as Shaw stuffed her face with the hot pizza, occasionally blowing over the still molten cheese in an attempt to cool it down.

"Will you slow down?" Root huffed, leaning over to snatch the plate of food away before Shaw hurt herself. Her eyes widened as Shaw grabbed her forearm, keeping her from pulling away completely.

The shorter woman pulled her closer and back into a standing position, her grip firm on her arm. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous.” 

Root swallowed thickly at the compliment and the way Shaw was looking at her.

She had been expecting anger from the woman, over the fact that she had taken her food from her. Not this, whatever  _this_  was.

"And you," Root started, gently loosening the fingers wrapped around her arm. "Are _high_  and saying things that you don’t mean.” 

"So? And who says I don't mean them?" Shaw said, re-tightening her grip and sliding her hand away from Root’s. She leaned in closer, her eyes focused on the other brunette’s lips.

"Shaw…" 

"What?" 

"You… You’ve got sauce on the side of your mouth."  Shaw rolled her eyes and immediately released the taller woman to try and lick her lips clean.

Relieved, Root exhaled slowly as she pulled away, trying to calm her heart as she grabbed a napkin for the other woman. “Here.”

"Thanks…" Shaw mumbled, wiping her mouth before setting the napkin on her lap. "Can I have my pizza now?"

"Sure, just eat slower this time." Root said, handing it back before sitting to finish her own.

xxx

Shaw had passed out after eating and snored softly for two hours. It gave Root more than enough time to clean up from their meal and recover from the other woman’s admission. 

That had been a while ago and when she had returned to the room to watch over the sleeping ex agent, she had quickly grown tired herself. She was just starting to really doze off when she heard the bed creak beside her.

"Root?" Shaw mumbled as she sat up, her voice rough from sleep.

"Just… Stay in bed Sameen. John called me." Root said, sitting up a little straighter as she watched the shorter brunette move to get out of bed.

"I have to piss." Shaw deadpanned, shooting her a look before carefully getting up. She limped slowly for the bathroom, steadying herself on a wall once when her body swayed a little too much.

"Would you like some help?" Root asked, quickly catching up to her. 

"No." Shaw said lowly, her eyes glancing back over her shoulder before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Root sighed and leaned on a nearby wall until she re-emerged, “At least let me help you back to bed… We wouldn’t want to reopen that wound, would we?”

Shaw made a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat but didn’t argue when the taller woman wrapped an arm around her to support her on her journey back to the other room.

"So… What embarrassing shit did I pull while I was high?" Shaw asked as Root released her to let her lay back down.

"Oh… Nothing too terrible. Just proved you eat like an animal, have a terrible opinion of mushrooms and think that steak is more important than emergencies." Root said, reclaiming her seat by the bed.

"That’s all?" Shaw asked, quirking a brow.

"Absolutely." Root said, her head tilting to the side slightly as she studied Shaw’s expression.

Shaw stared at her a moment longer before grunting as she rolled over to face the wall. 

They were quiet for a few minutes and from the way that Shaw’s breathing had evened out, Root was beginning to think that she had fallen asleep.

"I wasn’t kidding you know." Shaw said suddenly, her voice soft. 

Root blinked, her heart jumping in her chest. She stayed silent, staring at the other woman’s back. Her fingers twitched in her lap and she considered reaching her hand out but the beeping in her ear changed her mind.

"They’re back, I should probably go talk some sense into Harold." Root said quickly, rising from her chair.

She paused abruptly when she felt a tug on the bottom of her shirt. Glancing back, Root’s throat constricted slightly as she caught Shaw’s eyes.

"Are you leaving?" The other woman asked and Root could swear she thought she saw hurt hiding beneath the stoic mask.

"No. I’ll be back… You just… Just get some rest, Sameen." Root said, her thumb stroking gently across the fingers that slowly released her shirt.

The other woman nodded before turning away again as the front door opened in the other room.


	15. Maybe This Time Will Be Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 4, theme was "nightmare." And was requested by Anonymous over on Tumblr.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Pairings: Hanna / Sam and Root / Shaw

* * *

 

Root stared at Shaw, her feet rooted firmly in place. There was so much that she wanted to say but no time to say it.

Her last words before she’d exited the SUV had been to Harold and John, all of them, really. 

They had been passed on by the Machine to her, spoken in the hopes to ease the pain and fear that they were all feeling. Shaw had listened on silently from the front seat. Her eyes moving frequently for the rear view mirror. 

Root had avoided them, too afraid that if she lingered on Shaw she wouldn’t be able to say goodbye. Not again.

The hacker’s eyes unfocused slightly, and the crowded street around her seemed to flicker.

She exhaled slowly and let her eyes fall shut. She was dreaming, again. 

She had had the same reoccurring nightmare since they said goodbye that day.

When her eyes finally drifted open again she saw Hanna staring at her with sad brown eyes. The girl lingered outside of the door to the library, only staying visible for a second as the door slid shut.

Root sucked in a shuddering breath, trying to breathe through the pain tightening her chest. 

She felt the fear of that night, Sam’s fear, creeping back into her.

When she looked back up, she was standing in front of the window over looking the entrance. Watching helplessly as Hanna slid into Russell’s car.

The sound of the door slamming was jarring, even through the glass. It disrupted the image and darkness faded to midday light. 

Shaw stared at her, her eyes focused. It was as if the ex agent was trying to get into her head, see what she was thinking. When she found what it was looking for, or maybe she hadn’t, she nodded once. 

Root watched as she turned away, wanting desperately to stop her. But her body stood still, just as it had that day.

The brunette woke with a start and shot up in bed. 

Her bedroom was quiet and dark, a faint stream of light slipping through a gap in her curtains to cut across the bottom of her bed. 

Root breathed in deeply, trying to calm her heart as she sat still. It only took her several minutes to achieve her goal and by then she had made up her mind.

She got up quickly, throwing her legs over the side of her bed to hastily throw on some clothes.

The night air was cool against her skin but not cold enough for a jacket. She slid her hands into the pocket of her hoodie as she walked down the quiet sidewalk. There was a soft beeping in her ear but she ignored the Machine’s protests as she crossed the deserted street.

"Plenty of people go for walks at night." She whispered, her voice calm.

The beeping fell silent but she knew that she didn’t have her God’s approval. She continued anyway, for several minutes before stopping across from a large apartment building. 

Her eyes immediately darted across both sides of the street visually checking despite the Machine telling her the coast was clear.

Root ducked down the alley between the building she was after and the one beside it, her heart rate picking up when she realized Shaw’s light was still on.

It was late but she knew she shouldn’t have been that surprised. 

The hacker slid up to the window silently, placing her hand against the glass as she peeked inside. Shaw was sitting on her bed Indian style, cleaning one of her many guns. Root smiled fondly, glad to see that some things never changed.

Shaw stilled her movements after a moment and started to glance over her shoulder toward the window. In response, Root pulled back quickly, pressing herself against the brick of Shaw’s building.

She nodded her head, listening silently as the Machine insisted that she leave.

Biting her lip, Root turned to head back toward the street. She shoved her hands back in her pocket and walked quickly for home.

She had made it across the street when a soft voice stopped her in her tracks. 

"Not even going to say hi, huh?" Shaw asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"I shouldn’t be here… This was a mistake."

"And yet… Here we are." The other woman whispered, stopping a few steps behind her.

Root licked her lips and barely kept herself from turning around. “I should go.”

Her eyes widened as Shaw stopped her, grip firm on her bicep. “Don’t.”

Root turned then, ignoring the voice in her ear. “Don’t what?”

Her eyes searched Shaw’s but the other woman was still keeping her expression neutral.

"Don’t leave." Shaw said softly, relaxing her grip. 

Root swallowed thickly, her eyes shifting away from the other woman’s. “Okay.” 

Shaw lingered for a moment and when Root raised her eyes again, she swore she saw the flicker of a smile. 

The shorter brunette turned then to head back inside and Root followed behind her silently.


	16. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What my character would say if they woke up in bed next to yours." Modified to a specific pairing (Shoot, obviously) and the theme.
> 
> Rating: M (for language)
> 
> Humor / Friendship / Romance (She did it in Root’s honor, okay?)

Shaw smacked her lips as she lifted her head off of her pillow slowly. Her eyes cracked open and she glanced around, trying to think through the pounding in her temples.

It took her a second to realize exactly what the brown form spread out across her other pillow was.

"What the fuck…" She muttered, narrowing her eyes.

A low groan came from the thing and Shaw felt her eyes fall shut. 

"You have got to be kidding me…" She glanced down toward her body, double checking that she was in fact nude.

"Will you stop talking?" Root grumbled, her bleary eyes peeking out from behind her wild hair.

"Only after you tell me what the hell happened last night." Shaw growled, shooting the other woman her most venomous glare.

"Really, Sameen? Do I strike you as the type of person to take advantage of a woman who’s shit faced drunk?"

Shaw curled her upper lip slightly but turned away, realizing that Root probably wouldn’t stoop that low. 

"Besides, after holding your hair back while you wretched… I was not going anywhere near that mouth." Root mumbled before turning her face back down into the pillow.

"I did not." The shorter woman said, sounding appalled. She drank often and handled her liquor quite well. 

"Did too. Luckily you had good aim."

"What the hell did I drink?" Shaw asked, still not believing it, although the foul taste in her mouth told her she was just in denial.

"Tequila." Root responded, peeking one eye open to watch for a reaction. "You took a few shots too many, trying to prove  _something_  to Jason… Next thing I know you’re saying you’re too hot and stripping.”

Shaw’s features had been slowly scrunching up and by this point her eyes were clenched shut and face buried in her arms. She wasn’t modest and she knew she had a nice body… but the idea of her acting obnoxious, vying for Root’s attention and running around naked was almost as bad as the taste in her mouth,  _almost._

"So, how did you wind up in my bed then?" She asked a moment later, her curiosity overriding her embarrassment.

"Well, amidst your drunken dancing and trying to get into scraps with the boys… You made yourself sick. Luckily I got you to the bathroom before any damage was done to the carpet. You were pretty exhausted by then."

"Okay… And what happened to _your_ clothes?" Shaw asked, as if that part were obvious. 

"You said I was wearing too much… And I was. Still wearing my underwear though." She mused, pulling back the sheet slightly as if to double check. 

Shaw’s eyes immediately darted down of their own accord and she swallowed hard. Realizing then that Root’s pale and very naked side was just inches away.

Her eyes were just moving over the curve of the side of Root’s breast when the other woman cleared her throat. Shaw blinked and glanced back up, a glare sliding into place when she noticed the other woman’s smirk.

"Okay then." Shaw muttered, rolling over and immediately getting out of bed. Ignoring the way that Root stared after her as she moved around to grab a fresh change of clothing.

Shaw was barely out of the room when Root shook her head as Jason’s voice cut through the quiet safe house. “Hey vertically challenged, ready for round two?!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one didn’t turn out exactly how I wanted it to but whatever. Possibly part of a series of Beta one-shots that could be connected but can also stand alone. :) Hope you guys like it~
> 
> Theme was a kiss between the ship of the asker's choice. Anon wanted more Shoot. :)

_"I guess you really didn’t need back up."_ Reese’s voice said over Shaw’s earpiece as she exited the small store.

She rolled her eyes, “I told you.”

_"I’m surprised you didn’t just kneecap that guy, with sporting a leg wound and everything."_

"I also told you that my leg is just fine… Who died and made you Finch?" The brunette muttered, sliding her beanie back on as she made her way down the street.

Reese was mumbling back a response about how it was the role he had to play until the other man returned. Adding something about how Finch would be back when he was good and ready.

She was about to shoot back a rather blunt response when she felt someone grab her and pull her toward and into an alley.

The air was knocked from Shaw’s lungs as she was shoved back against the brick wall and a taller form pressed against her before she could grab for her gun.

Despite the fact that she was obviously smaller, she was ready to fight. Until warm lips pressed against her own and gloved hands squeezed her hips.

Shaw went limp then, realizing she recognized the smell of leather mixed with feminine perfume. 

"Root?" Shaw asked a few seconds later as the taller woman pulled back slightly. "Where the hell did you come from?" She asked, pushing the hacker away roughly so that she could adjust the front of her coat. She wanted to yell at the other woman, to hit her. But John was already worriedly asking her what was going on. He didn’t need to know the details.

The taller brunette smirked at her, thumb sliding against her bottom lip slowly. “Was just with a narco trafficker… Very relevant… But not the point. Tell John to stay where he is, we’ll be heading to him.” 

Shaw shot her a look but did as she requested and as soon as it was done Root plucked the earpiece from her ear. 

"Okay… Seriously, what the fuck is going on?" Shaw asked as she watched Root destroy the tiny device. 

"Did you happen to notice that SUV that passed as I tugged you off of the sidewalk?" 

"No? I was a little preoccupied… Planning to kick the ass of whoever it was  _manhandling_  me.”

Root’s smirk twitched wider but she decided not to comment on it, “It’s Decima, they’re hunting us. And John.”

"There’s more though, isn’t there?" Shaw asked, following as Root started walking further down into the alley. 

"Yes." She paused, making sure the coast was clear before leading Shaw into a nearby building. "It’s Samaritan, they’ve got clearance to have it online for 24 hours. Phone." She said, holding out her hand toward the shorter woman.

Shaw shot her a glare but handed the device over, watching as the other brunette tossed it into a cleaning bucket nearby.

As they moved, Root filled her in on the fact that Greer was keeping score and the odds were not in their favor.

Shaw was trying to listen, she really was… But all she could think about was the kiss. Even if it had been meant as a distraction, it had stirred something in her. Mostly a curiosity.

She blinked as a gloved hand was waved in her face, “Time to move, Sameen.” Root said, a knowing smirk on her lips.

Shaw grumbled out something under her breath but followed the taller woman back outside.

John had only been a few blocks away but having to move without being seen by cameras made the trip take much longer.

They were nearly there when Root pulled her down another alley, pressing their bodies close together again.

Shaw turned her head to look for for the vehicle this time, her eyes straining to see through the veil of long brown hair blocking their faces.

"No one is there." Root whispered, her voice low.

"Then why-" Shaw was cut off as gloved hands slid against her jaw and Root’s lips melded firmly to her own. 

Shaw grunted, her head falling back slightly as Root’s hands pulled her closer.

The other woman was kissing her slowly but firmly, pulling back a few minutes later with Shaw’s bottom lip held loosely between her teeth.

She was smiling again and the smile stayed firmly in place even after she released the shorter woman.

"Sorry… Just had to try that." Root whispered, her gaze dropping once more to look at the flush that had spread across the lips she had just been kissing. She slid a small slip of paper into Shaw"s hand, curling the other woman’s fingers closed over it.

Root took a step back then, hands pulling her hood back up. “John will understand. keep out of the view of cameras… No cell phones or GPS, destroy his ear piece. And most importantly… Stay safe, Shaw.” 

The shorter woman blinked, silently watching as Root disappeared around the corner at the end of the alley before unfolding the small slip of paper.

Shaw furrowed her brow, trying to keep her mind from wandering as she stared at the name looking back at her.

_G. Hendricks._


	18. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous over on Tumblr for a random AU.
> 
> I had a couple things that popped up in the AU generator that I considered writing for this one… But there was one image that was more clear in my head than the others. Hope that it is AU enough for you. :)
> 
> Set in season 4. And, since there are a few characters that stand out more than others I threw the same OC from the Most Likely To… One-shot I did, since she seemed to go over okay the first time.
> 
> Rating: T

Shaw glared, her teeth gnashing together almost painfully as she hoisted the man off of the floor by his collar.

"Touch me again and I’ll break your fucking hand."

He had been smirking sleazily just seconds ago but the expression had quickly shifted to one of terror. Now he was nodding frantically, his hands trying to pry hers off of his clothing. 

Shaw knew that she should have just ignored him like she had in the past but she was on edge. It had been two months since she had heard from the gang, two months since she’d had a number.

And ever since she had started with the company this asshole, Greg, had made it his mission to piss her off.

Today innuendos had turned physical though and it was more than she could take.

The woman stiffened as someone cleared their throat behind her and she lowered Greg back to the floor.

"Didn’t learn your lesson yet, huh, asshole?"

Shaw recognized the woman speaking, Alexis, if she remembered correctly. She was on another floor but Shaw saw her occasionally, when she took her break for lunch.

She’d taken the other woman for a snob, with her expensive skirt suit and tightly tied back hair. She was higher up in the company too and definitely let off the air of aloofness that said that she was all to happy to remind those around her of that fact.

The way she was looking at the two of them now though, Shaw wasn’t so sure she had read the other woman correctly.

She blinked, realizing then that Greg was trying to talk. “I-I’m sorry, ma’am please don’t mention this to Mr. Morris.”

Shaw released him and the two women watched as he hastily headed for the door. It was the end of the day and while it was obvious that Alexis had been on her way out she lingered, fixing Shaw with an intense look.

“Carillo, right?”

Shaw arched a brow before nodding, “Yeah, Danielle Carillo.” 

"Would you like to pursue sexual harassment? Or wait and see if your intimidation tactics get through to his tiny brain?" 

Shaw smoothed down the front of her skirt, a tight lipped frown tugging at her lips. “I think he got the message but, if it happens again… You’ll be hearing from me.” 

Alexis nodded, the same look of intrigue lingering on her features. “I’ll mention the incident to Morris but I don’t have to bring up your name. Have a good night, Carillo.” 

xxx

Things had been quiet since the incident Tuesday evening. Shaw liked quiet. 

Greg had shot her a glare or two but as soon as she returned the expression he looked away. There was a little chatter around the office about it but nothing too serious. 

Shaw was busily typing away on her computer in her small cubicle when a light knock was rapped against the dividing wall. 

The brunette glanced up, surprised by the fact that she hadn’t heard the visitor coming. 

"You got any plans tomorrow night, Carillo?” Alexis asked, leaning against the wall now.

"No, I don’t." Shaw replied, staring at her steadily and waiting for her to elaborate on why she had needed to know.

Alexis merely smiled, “Good. Don’t make any.”

xxx

Shaw had come in Friday morning to find a sticky note stuck to her desk. On it was a simple address and nothing more. 

She didn’t waste time debating who it was from and although she had no plans to go anywhere, she still stashed it in her purse.  _Danielle’s purse._

By the end of the day though, her curiosity was getting the better of her.

She hadn’t seen Alexis at all and it wasn’t like she had any plans anyway.

So around dusk, after stopping home to change, she found herself standing in front of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

She immediately thought that this was probably some kind of underground club and internally cursed for dressing so casual. Sure, it seemed shady but this part of town was also lacking in cameras. Perfect for staying low and away from the prying eyes of Samaritan. 

Unless Alexis was actually a Decima agent planning on ambushing her as soon as she crossed the threshold. 

Shaw blinked before narrowing her eyes as voices met her ears and they were growing closer fast. She ducked down a nearby alley to watch as a group of three women knocked on the warehouse door. 

A tall and stocky woman opened the door slightly, exchanging a few words with the group before letting them in. 

Shaw’s curiosity reared its head again and she exhaled slowly before heading over herself a few minutes later.

She’d barely touched the door to knock when it was being pulled open again, the same woman staring down at her. “Password?”

"Uhh…"

The woman’s eyes narrowed into a glare but someone behind her shifted her attention away from Shaw.

"Ah, Carillo… Didn’t think you’d show.” 

"You know ‘er?" The taller woman asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah." Alexis replied sharply, "I invited her." 

The other woman rolled her eyes but waved her free hand toward Shaw in an exasperated manner, “Alright, get in here.” 

Shaw shot her a glare as she passed her but didn’t push the subject and instead followed Alexis deeper into the building.

"Don’t mind her… She’s just pissed that she’s missing the action." The slightly taller woman said, smiling over her shoulder. 

Shaw didn’t say anything and just made her way down the steps a few paces slower. She wrinkled her nose as she was met with the smell of stale sweat and smoke. 

The view was much more pleasant than the smell, though.

Already, only halfway down the staircase, Shaw could see a rough fighting ring set up on the open floor. 

It was hard to tell through the crowd behind the fighters but it looked like there were two more.

"Good…" Alexis said, turning to face Shaw once she’d reached the bottom of the steps. "I wasn’t wrong about you."

"What is all of this?"

Alexis’ smirk widened, “Seems a lot of us need an outlet after spending all day in a stiff business suit.”

Shaw was about to agree when a loud cheer cut her off, “Come on, now we’re missing all of the action.” 

Alexis lead her through the crowd, bypassing the first fight which looked like it was mostly grappling at this point. 

The women were slight and now that she had better vantage point, Shaw could see that they were pulling hair, too.

"They’re amateurs, only a few weeks old." Alexis commented, sounding equally unimpressed. "The vets tend to claim the rings furthest from the stairs." 

More cheering erupted from the farthest ring and it didn’t take long for them to discover why. 

The fighters in this ring were much more agile and landing much bigger hits. The taller of the two had her back to them, her long hair pulled back. 

Her muscles were smaller than the other woman’s but it was obvious by the way she had her opponent stumbling that she was just wiry. 

Shaw watched, impressed, as the taller woman faked out her opponent before landing a heavy blow to her head. 

The chick fell like a stone, her head bouncing off of the padded floor before she laid still. A loud roar erupted from the crowd around them and two women ran out into the ring. One checked on the fallen fighter, while the other lifted the right hand of the victor.

Shaw’s eyes widened then when she realized she recognized the woman. “Who is that?”

"Claire Keaton… She’s been winning a lot lately. Got her ass handed to her until the last second of her first fight though." 

Shaw kept her eyes on the brunette as she made her way off of the stage and toward a door at the far end of the room.

"Why? Want me to introduce you to her so you can be her groupie, Carillo?” Alexis asked, a playful grin tugging at her lips. 

"Yeah, sure." Shaw said, too preoccupied with the bizarre fluttering sensation in her stomach to get angry over the question.

The walk back to the locker room was a short one and Shaw tried to keep her anticipation to a minimum as she followed Alexis into the muggy room. It had actually been built for that same purpose originally, allowing whoever had worked in the warehouse in the past to clean up before going home. 

"Hey Claire, nice fight…" Alexis said, her voice taking a more low and sultry tone to it as she made her way over to the brunette. Root had already stripped free of her tank top and was attempting to dry off her body.

Shaw lingered by the door, watching the two of them closely. 

"Thanks, she got some good body shots in though."

Shaw swallowed, a little shocked by how the familiar voice affected her. Root glanced her way then, as if she could sense her eyes on her.

She kept her expression neutral, although Shaw could swear she saw the hint of a smile. 

"How rude of you to not introduce your friend, Alexis." Root said, setting down the towel she had been using to dry off her sweat. 

Shaw took a few steps closer, bringing herself over to them. “Claire, this is Danielle Carillo, Dani… Claire.”

Shaw arched a brow at the nickname but said nothing as she accepted Root’s hand. The other woman’s knuckles were wrapped and her skin was still a little clammy. “Nice to meet you.”

The words felt so awkward spilling out but Shaw said them anyway. 

She kept her eyes on Root, completely missing the way that Alexis looked between the two of them. “I’m going to go catch some more of the fights… Have fun.” 

Root slid her hand free of Shaw’s to turn back toward her bag and waited to speak up until the door was closed.

"Thought I’d see you here sooner, Shaw." 

"You know her?" Shaw asked, nodding back toward the door.

"We met one of my first weeks here… She helped me after I won my first fight. Got the shit kicked out of me in the process." Root said with a slight shrug. 

Looking at her now and remembering the easy way she had moved in her last fight, Shaw found that image hard to believe. 

Root’s pale skin had a few bruises on it but most were small or in the final stages of healing. Tonight’s marks were still angry and red, the worst of which was over a large portion of her rib cage. 

Shaw reached out without thinking, her fingertips brushing Root’s side.

The taller woman jumped at the contact and narrowed her eyes.

Shaw smirked, amused by the irony of finally being able to sneak up on the other woman when she wasn’t even trying.

"So you know how to fight now, huh?" She asked, stepping a little closer. 

Root rolled her eyes and pulled a fresh shirt from her bag, “Obviously.”

"Show me." 

The taller woman turned, a little surprised by the request.

The padded floors were only out in the main room, in three sections for the rings. The floor in the locker room was cold, hard and cracked cement. 

"I’ll pass… You can buy me a beer, though." Root said before smiling cutely.

Shaw shook her head, “C’mon… Show me.” 

As she repeated the words, she cuffed Root lightly in the arm. 

When Shaw didn’t get a response, she tried again, harder the second time around.

Root glared at her, shoving her back slightly by her shoulder.

In a matter of seconds, Shaw had the taller woman pinned to the row of lockers nearby. She pressed her body against Root’s, a smug grin playing at her lips.

The look of surprise that had passed over the hacker’s face disappeared quickly to be replaced with one more neutral. Shaw could see the annoyance swimming just beneath the surface, though.

The two stared each other down, the only sound around them was the dripping coming from one of the showers. 

Shaw’s eyes stayed locked with Root’s but her other senses were in overdrive.

Root’s perfume and the unique smell of her sweat filled her nose and left her feeling lightheaded. The hacker’s skin still had a light sheen of moisture on it, despite her attempts to wipe it away. 

Shaw’s fingers fanned out, pressing into the cool metal of the lockers as she leaned in slightly.

Root licked her bottom lip, her eyes darting between Shaw’s eyes and mouth as she drew closer. 

Shaw wanted to say that she had missed the other woman. Her voice, her eyes, the way she smelled… But she was never good with words. So instead she showed her,  _made_  her feel it.

Root’s eyes fell shut, a soft moan escaping into their open mouthed kiss. Her hands found the small of Shaw’s back and held the other woman closer. Genuinely afraid that she might regret whatever it was that was happening and pull away at any second.

Shaw pulled away slowly after several minutes and Root’s eyes fluttered open to meet hers.

"Took you long enough." The hacker mumbled through a lazy smile.

Shaw rolled her eyes and tried to back away, “Oh, shut up.” 

Root held her for a few seconds longer before letting her go, watching as she moved for the door. “You aren’t leaving completely, are you?” 

She tried to hide the hurt and worry from her voice but judging by the look Shaw shot back over her shoulder, she hadn’t done a good enough job.

"I still owe you that beer… Don’t I, Claire?" 


	20. The Window Shopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the SDCC POI teaser trailer for season 4, if you haven't seen it yet... Spoilers ahead.
> 
> Fill for Shoot week, prompt was... Shaw flirting with Root. :D
> 
> I've been sitting on this one, waiting to submit it just to ensure I had something to post in case my other ideas didn't pan out... Hope you like it!

"Hello." Shaw said, smiling at the approaching couple.

Her cheeks hurt from all of the smiling, there was far too much of it for her liking.

"Would you like to try some of our-" She let her voice trail off as the woman wrinkled her nose slightly before tugging her husband off toward another section of the store.

"What the fuck was her problem?" Shaw muttered under her breath, shoulders deflating slightly. Forcing herself to be friendly was bad enough, forcing herself to be friendly to  _assholes_  was nearly impossible.

She glanced to her right as her supervisor, Ashley, approached with a frown. "It's been a little slow over by the makeup counters, if you'd like a break?"

Shaw straightened up, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that was code for ' _you're not being friendly enough, we need to move you to the place with the least traffic.'_

"Sure." She said, flashing the red head a fake smile.

"There's someone over there now, she said she was just browsing but maybe you could check up on her. See if she's found anything she likes."

"Yep, will do." She made her way past some customers and one of the large displays of a popular line of eyeshadow. Her eyes settled on the customer, who was seated casually at one of the makeup stations.

The woman's blue dress stood out against the black and white around her and the longer Shaw took in her lithe body, the more she realized that she  _recognized it._

Her jaw flexed and she squared her shoulders, stalking toward the other woman. She was going to kill her for this, she was going to...

The chair swiveled, Root winked as she crossed her legs and took a sip from her iced coffee.

Shaw wanted to wipe that cheeky, flirtatious smirk right off of her face.

Instead, her fingers tightened around the perfume bottle in her hand as her heart rate accelerated at the sight of Root just feet away. It was because of the danger that typically accompanied the hacker, she told herself.

"Okay, this uh, day job thing? Yeah, it's not working out." Shaw bit out, placing the perfume bottle down as gently as she could manage given her irritation.

She leaned against the counter, staring down at Root.

"Sorry Sam, you need a new identity..." Root started, moving her drink away from her mouth.

Shaw zoned out a little, wondering how quickly she would be fired for punching a customer.

"-And you need to trust the Machine."

"Wait," Shaw's shoulders relaxed slightly. "You mean _the Machine_  put me in this silly ass job?"

Root's smirk pulled a little wider, "It was the only way to keep you alive and off of Samaritan's radar."

Shaw inhaled deeply, trying to absorb this new information. She had spent the last six weeks plotting murder against Root, thinking that the other woman had put her in this position for her own amusement.

"We've got company." Root said softly, her eyes on Shaw but clearly watching someone else from her peripheral vision. Her teeth teased the straw of her iced coffee, "I'm looking for a new shade of lipstick I'm not sure what I want, I figured maybe we could discuss some of the choices you had available?"

She raised her voice, tone a little higher than usual, for the benefit of Shaw's supervisor who had popped in to see how her employee was handling the new scenery.

The woman lingered a moment, watching closely as Shaw's body language relaxed. "Of course, did you have any specific tone or color in mind?"

Root pursed her lips slightly in thought before leaning back in to place her cup and elbows on the counter. "Mmm, surprise me."

Shaw tried to ignore the flirty quality in the other woman's tone and turned to the set up behind her. Her hand hovered over the many lipsticks displayed there, eyes subtly checking to see if Ashley was still watching. She wasn't.

Sighing, Shaw just grabbed one of the slender cylinders before turning back to face Root. The other woman blinked, looking up as a slow smile spread across her lips.

Shaw narrowed her eyes, realizing that she had just caught the other woman checking out her legs and ass. She moved back, settling herself partially on the counter as she popped off the lid. She was sick of these games and figured it was about time Root got a taste of her own medicine.

"How about this one?" Shaw asked, keeping her voice low and her body angled toward Root. The hacker noticed her shift in demeanor and narrowed her eyes slightly but reached out regardless to get a closer look at the lipstick.

Shaw kept a straight face, small smile in place as Root s fingertips brushed the palm of her hand.

She watched as Root took the lipstick before dropping it, an innocent look crossing over her features. "Oops, how clumsy of me."

Shaw's right brow twitched slightly higher but she kept her smile as she turned to bend down and fetch the lipstick from where it had rolled behind her. She made sure to move slowly, drawing the action out as much as possible.

"Happens to the best of us." She said, rolling the cylinder to expose the makeup itself before handing it back to Root. She doubted that the other brunette would be dropping it now.

Root smiled, inspecting the color lazily. "Got anything a little brighter?" She asked, flashing her teeth as she handed it back to Shaw.

"I'm sure I can find something." Shaw replied, fighting the urge to roll her eyes as she capped the makeup before turning back to make a second pick from the available selection.

When she turned back to Root, she was holding a raspberry colored lipstick and noticed that the hacker immediately looked more intrigued by this selection.

"Would you like to try a free sample,  _no strings attached?_ " Shaw asked, smiling and watching through half lidded eyes as Root processed the comment.

Root cocked her head to the side slightly, her eyes narrowing a fraction.

"I'm more of a window shopper. " She said, clearly realizing that they weren't just talking about lipstick anymore and suspicious of taking the bait.

Shaw leaned in a fraction more, her smile widening. "That is such a boring way to live, it's so much more fun to  _try things on_..."

"No strings attached, huh?" Root asked, her voice barely a whisper as her eyes trailed down Shaw's neck and toward the 'v' of the front of her dress.

"None."

Root gave a small, almost imperceptible nod before glancing back up and leaning in closer to give Shaw better access.

"I'm going to need you to open your mouth for me, just slightly..." Shaw said, taking Root's chin gently in one hand as the other raised the lipstick.

She watched the other brunette's pupils dilate at their close proximity before Root's lips parted obediently as she had requested. The simple action caused excitement to ripple through Shaw's body.

She managed to catch herself from showing this in her expression though and immediately pushed the excitement aside for annoyance. Struggling with the urge to smudge the makeup all over the hacker's face.

Shaw had to remind herself with a quick glance that  _she_  was the one in control. That Root was hanging on her every word at the moment. She smirked inwardly, pressing the tip of the lipstick against Root's bottom lip.

She remembered reading somewhere that the human lips had the most heavily concentrated nerve endings of the body and that some people could achieve orgasm through kissing alone. The thought caused a small shiver to roll down her spine as she drew the lipstick slowly against Root's lip.

Shaw imagined kissing the color right off of them, shoving Root back against the brick of the building in the alley just outside.

She blinked, forcing the thought away and focusing her attention back to the task at hand. Finishing up Root's bottom lip before moving on to the top. She drug the lipstick across the mostly taunt skin as slowly as possible, filling in the color to ensure that it was applied evenly.

"Almost done..." Shaw said, capping the lipstick.

Root blinked slowly, watching as Shaw picked up the matching lip liner. "So, this free trial... I get to take it home, right?"

Her voice was lower than Shaw was used to, _rougher._  The fact that she could hear the affect that she was having on the other woman in her voice just made Shaw all the more smug.

"Depends on if you like it enough, doesn't it?" She asked, leaning back in, liner in hand. "Do you  _like it_?"

Root bit the inside of her cheek, although the way she had moved her mouth, she had been planning on licking her lips. She didn't even attempt to move her hand for the mirror or catch her reflection on any nearby surface. "Jury's still out..."

Shaw's smirk widened, Root was trying desperately to take back some of the power but it was obvious that she wasn't succeeding. She wondered if the hacker would ever relinquish her power completely or if they would always have this push and pull. She fought back the urge to comment on her thoughts as she raised the liner, pressing it a little more firmly against Root's skin.

She had no doubt that there was a slight sting that accompanied the tip tracing the line she had made with the lipstick. Root's eyes were locked on her own with rapt attention but she kept her eyes focused on her work.

"There... All done." She said, her voice faux sweet as she sat back sliding the plastic cover onto the end of the liner. Shaw glanced around them, realizing that two of her coworkers were watching them curiously. She snatched up the nearby hand mirror and presented it to Root.

The hacker blinked but accepted it, inspecting Shaw's work closely. "It looks lovely, Sameen."

"Wonderful." Shaw said, fake smile tugging at her lips. "Your total will be forty five for today, unless there's anything else I can help you with?"

Root blinked again and narrowed her eyes as she sat down the mirror. "I thought you said this was a  _free_  sample, no strings attached?"

"I think we both know I wasn't referring to the makeup." Shaw said cheekily, popping up from her seated position to saunter over toward the cash register, lipstick and liner in hand. "Will you be paying with cash or card today,  _ma'am_?"


	21. Straight for the Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Shoot Week, theme was "Betrayal." 
> 
> Kind of more than one form of betrayal here?
> 
> If you didn't get it from the title, there will be knife play in this one-shot. There's also violence! I'm not sure that I like the way that I wrote this... For some reason I kept writing differently than how I normally do to try to fit the image in my head. I like the idea though, so it may be revisited later... I'd love to know what you guys think!
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> (( This is an AU, set after Greer / Samaritan has been stopped... I was going to try to explain some of that too and just found that it messed me up more than anything. ))

Root didn’t know exactly how it had happened but the use of knives had sort of become a thing between the two of them.

She had watched many times through hooded eyes as Shaw traced the blade along her skin, savoring the burning that it left in its wake.

It had a similar affect to when Shaw explored her flesh with her mouth. A gentle touch or sharp sting (like when Shaw became rough in her excitement, all teeth and tongue) leaving angry red marks as reminders for the first light of morning.

xxx

The first time she had seen Shaw with a knife, it was practically being pressed to her throat. It had been ripped from her own hand to be used against her.

It was a threat, a  _warning_  and she had deserved it.

The second time was to dig the bullet she had taken to rescue Cyrus from her shoulder. Shaw's touch had been gentle, until she opened her mouth. It had been too much, she wasn't used to the attention. 

The third was a silent apology for forcing her under the fence too quickly, an action that left her with a cut across her upper arm. There had been something else, too. Something that Root hadn’t quite been able to wrap her head around at the time.

Shaw had been  _worried_ , despite her jokingly confronting the ex agent about exactly that, she struggled with the concept that it could really be true. 

They had just escaped the Decima facility in Jersey and had been laying low for a few hours in a crummy hotel room.

Shaw’s hands had been gentle as she grabbed Root’s forearm to roll up her sleeve. Steady and unwavering as she made a small incision to extract the RFID chip from Root’s flesh.

They had only turned rough after Root had returned the favor and cut the chip out of her arm, when she pinned the hacker to the wall as she kissed her roughly. 

They had parted ways later that same morning and kept their distance for six weeks.

The wait had been almost unbearable, especially for Root who had lost the constant chatter from the Machine right around the same time. It was too dangerous for her to communicate as She had and Root was powerless to do anything about it.

So she had kept her head down, dutifully going about the mundane life the Machine had selected for her.

The day she was finally given a number and a hint, to meet up with Shaw, excitement had raced under her skin like a spark. She had almost felt giddy as she waited for the other woman to find her, seated at a makeup station.

They had to be all business in their first encounter, Root merely there to inform Shaw of a small mission the two of them would run as well as where she could find Reese for another.

She couldn’t quite tell if she was surprised when Shaw arrived on her doorstep later that same night.

Shaw was still running on an adrenaline high and wasted no time pushing her into her apartment, teeth and tongue clashing against her own.

The door had been slammed shut, Shaw pinned against it briefly before she regained control.

She had pushed Root further into her living room, nearly sending them sprawling over the couch in her blind urgency.

They hadn’t wasted any breath the first time they had done this, so Root  _was_ surprised when Shaw broke their kiss to simply ask  _'bedroom?'_

She had smirked against Shaw’s mouth before grabbing the shorter woman by the front of her dress and tugging her toward the room in question. 

That night Shaw didn’t use the pen knife they had used for the RFID chips but instead broke out her USMC KA-BAR fighting knife.

The blade was longer and just as sharp. Root personally got to appreciate the skill and attention to which Shaw sharpened her personal blades.

Shaw had traced the tip slowly up her abdomen, etching a random design into her flesh. Her hand would palm over it later, smearing the blood to blur it all into something more abstract.  

That had been Root’s favorite part, the sting of pain across her abdomen while Shaw’s soft lips moved roughly against her own. She had locked it away, in case it was the last time she could experience it.

It wasn’t. 

They had found every available opportunity to meet up, leaving faint scars as mementos from the nights they were given. Both of them wondering when would be the last.

xxx Present xxx

Root smirked, she finally had her answer. 

Her heels clicked loudly on the dark sidewalk before she ducked down a side alley.

She didn’t need the Machine to alert her to know that she was being followed, she was surprised it had taken this long, actually.

"How’s John? Is he in the ground yet??" Her voice was cold as she slowed to a stop, the fence at the opposite end of the alley changing her plans a bit. She had left him bleeding on the side of the road, a bullet lodged in his abdomen.

They had become obsolete.

The Machine was evolving and instead of aligning with Her, they had pulled away. They had made their decisions and she had made hers.

Shaw slowed to a stop several feet behind her, lowering her gun. “Alive. No thanks to you.”

A sardonic laugh ripped itself from Root’s throat and she glanced back over her shoulder, “And what are you going to do about it, Sameen? Are you going to  _shoot_  me?”  

Even in the darkness she could see Shaw’s grip tighten on her gun, see her eyes narrow just a fraction. 

The Machine was silent in her ear, had been since she had initially gotten the order to move. The message informing her that her position had been compromised.

She wondered if She knew that Root was as weak as they were, that she wouldn’t obey a direct kill order faced with the woman just feet away. She wondered if that was the reason for Her silence as a chill rolled down her spine.

The hacker pivoted quickly, drawing her own weapon. A shot echoed through the alley and Shaw hissed as metal sparked. Her gun knocked from her hands to skid uselessly behind her. 

Root smirked, “You didn’t actually think it would be that easy, did you?”

Shaw’s features contorted angrily and she lurched forward, kicking Root’s gun from her hand. Root tried to look surprised, as if she was disappointed the weapon was gone but if they had to do this… She would prefer that it be up close and personal.

She dodged Shaw’s powerful blows as best she could, her own hands raised defensively. Just how she had been shown, just how _Shaw_ had shown her.

She threw a right hook and watched as Shaw’s eyes widened ever so slightly, the closest she ever got to looking shocked, as the impact registered. The shorter woman stumbled back, wiping at a small spot of blood that had dribbled over her lip from a cut on the inside of her cheek.

Shaw smirked, shaking her head before launching herself forward a second time. 

She landed two heavy blows to Root's stomach, winding her and causing the taller woman to stumble backwards. 

Root stepped forward quickly to engage Shaw again, deflecting the blows but not throwing any more of her own. This seemed to annoy Shaw, who grit her teeth and hit harder. Root wondered if she would be shocked this time, when she didn’t fight back.

It was hard to tell, there was a flash of something and then her eyes clamped shut as soon as Shaw’s body hit her own, knocking her to the cold ground. She was however,  aware of an intense burning sensation coming to life in her upper chest.

The hacker cracked her eyes open slowly, struggling to catch her breath. 

One look down told her  _why_ , if the KA-BAR blade jutting from her body was any indication. Shaw was staring blankly, her eyes moving up to meet Root’s after a moment.

Root smiled slightly when she noticed Shaw's expression. There wasn't much of a change, unless you knew what to look for.

She did and by the looks of it, Shaw could tell exactly what she was feeling. Almost as if she could feel Root's lung slowly collapsing, the blood filling it as it did. "What's the matter, Shaw? I thought you said you didn't feel pain..." Her voice was strained and weak despite her attempts at cutting the other woman with her words.

Shaw's eyes hardened at the question and her grip tightened on the hilt of her blade, the action caused Root's forehead to crease in a wince. She cried out softly, her eyes clamping shut as Shaw withdrew her weapon.

The blade scraped against bone, tearing the flesh deeper.

Root wanted to open her eyes, wanted to see the look in Shaw's eyes when she moved to deal that death blow. She found that she couldn't, her throat felt tight from fear and pent up emotion.

They snapped open only when Shaw forced her left cheek into the cold ground, the rough surface cutting into her skin.

Pain exploded across the right side of her head then as the tip of the KA-BAR blade was pressed into her cochlear implant, the device shorting painfully in response. 

Fear clutched Root's heart and she began to thrash violently, tightly clenched fists pounding against Shaw's chest and shoulders.

The smaller woman's jaw flexed and she tossed her blade away to catch Root by her forearms. She held them tightly, her body hovering over the other woman's while she wept. She knew it was only a matter of time until she lost consciousness.

xxx

Root's eyes fluttered open and she groaned at the intense pain radiating from her chest. 

"Hello, Miss Groves." Harold's voice was close and cold. She glanced up toward him, ignoring the dryness in her throat as she met his glare. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're alive."

"I'm not an idiot, _Harry_. It's because you need me." She returned, hating the way her voice was soft and weak. The way that it cracked over the pain that was pulsing with every inhale, irritating her mended lung.

She glanced passed him, toward a figure that had until then loomed too far out of her line of vision. Shaw was leaning against the opposite wall, her face an unreadable mask. 

There was another pain in her chest, a different sort of ache as she looked at Shaw. And everything came into focus with startling clarity, she hadn't been spared out of anything more than necessity.

"You need me to help you find the Machine."  


	22. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid fluff because I can. 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Friendship / Romance
> 
> Set sometime after the events in E5, I guess?? I just want Root to be happy and if that means TM playing a little matchmaker...
> 
> (I hate the ending but then again, when do I like them?) HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND I MISS YOU ALL.

Shaw rolled her eyes as her phone buzzed persistently from the pocket of her jacket. “I’m here, what more do you want?” She muttered, switching the device off completely in the hopes that the Machine would get the hint.

It was early and she was annoyed, the address didn’t seem to have any significance. The woman folded her arms over her chest, trying to retain body heat as she leaned against the building behind her.

She had been up late running a job with ‘Romeo’ and the boys the night before and she was tired. The work was relatively easy compared to what she was used to but it gave her an adrenaline high and made the wait between numbers easier. The combination of that and the retail hours left her longing for bed though.

Shaw blinked, eyes narrowing as the door to the apartment building across from where she was standing opened.

Root strode out onto the street in her normal attire. Black skinny jeans, tee shirt and a thick, leather jacket. There was a black leather purse tucked under the hacker’s arm as well, and Shaw wondered just what it was the other woman was up to.

She kept to her side of the street, following Root silently until they stood at opposite corners. The ex agent took advantage of the other woman’s distracted state and snuck up behind her.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Root jumped slightly, glancing back over her shoulder. Immediately closing the image she’d had up on her phone. “I could ask you the same thing, working nights isn’t enough for you?” There was a bit of an attitude to her tone as she slipped the phone back into her pocket.

 “Well, I am tired as hell…” Shaw said as she arched a brow, knowing for sure that she had seen the flash of blonde from the photo. She didn’t know the other woman’s name but she got the feeling that it was the same one that had given them trouble with their last number. It must have also been the reason the machine had sent her there.

“-but this annoying calendar of mine insisted that there was something I had to do at the address just over there. At first I thought that voice in your head had gotten something scrambled… The subject was _‘breakfast’_ but there was no diner or restaurant there.”

Root narrowed her eyes, glancing toward the pocket that appeared to be holding Shaw’s phone. “Breakfast?”

Shaw could practically see the wheels turning in the other woman’s head, “Don’t overcomplicate it, Root. Trust the Machine.” Shaw said quietly, “Let’s go eat.”

Root’s eyes darted up, a hint of surprise in them before it was quickly hidden behind a playful glint. “I’ve got something I would love to eat… Want to come up to my place?”

Shaw shot her a small, exasperated glare. “Don’t push it.”

The hacker laughed, hand sliding up to the strap of her bag as they crossed the street together.

“Besides, I know a place that serves the best banana chocolate chip pancakes…”

Root’s grin pulled a little wider and she ducked her head down to whisper in Shaw’s ear, “Pancakes better than sex now too, huh?" 

Shaw’s glare returned but there was less of an edge to it. That quickly changed as Root pressed a small peck to her cheek. The hacker laughed again, widening the distance between them slightly as they walked.

"In this case, I'm always open to the possibility of being wrong..." Shaw said, a hint of a smile playing at her lips as Root practically stopped dead in her tracks. "Come on,  _Sam,_ we're supposed to be there by eight." 

 


	23. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka the time Shaw got sick of Root 'checking in.'
> 
> Set during... I don't know, sometime in S4... Definitely later than where we are now.  
> Rating: T

“Excuse me.” Root said, chewing at the straw of her iced coffee. “I was wondering, is that girl of yours… The scowly one with the dark hair and eyes, is she in?”

The manager frowned, glancing down the front of Root’s black dress with a slight scowl of his own. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid she didn’t come in tonight. Are you a friend of hers?” He asked, sounding a tad genuine toward the end. It would seem he could put aside his snobbiness for the opportunity at some gossip.

Root tried to ignore the way her chest tightened at his response, “Friend is a strong word… I’m more a fan of her work. Thank you anyway.” She flashed him a smile that was all teeth before heading to inspect a nearby display. She stayed close though, lingering within earshot of him as he approached one of his employees.

“I still cannot believe Sameen had the _gall_ to no call no show, especially given her poor sales.”

He dropped his voice a tad as he continued to talk to the woman but Root wasn’t listening anyway. Fear gripped her heart and she stared blankly at the makeup in front of her. The Machine was silent in her ear, She had nothing to say when Root needed her. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

The hacker swallowed thickly and moved for the exit of the store, nearly walking into another customer in her haste.

xxx

Root stared up at the tall building, her heart pounding in her ears as she stared toward the window she knew looked out of Sameen’s apartment.

She made her way inside, ignoring the fact that the Machine still hadn’t contacted her, even to suggest how bad of an idea this was. Not that she would have listened anyway, without _something_ to ease this ache in her chest.

Root’s heart sank further as she slowed to a stop halfway down the hallway leading to Sameen’s door, which was open a crack. She could feel nausea bubbling up her throat as she considered the possibilities of what she might find inside.

Despite her slight hesitation, Root finally found the strength to take a few steps forward.

Her fingertips had just brushed the knob when the door at the far end of the hallway opened.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Root’s head shot up, her eyes widening as the familiar voice met her ears.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Shaw grunted, pushing passed the taller woman, collapsible laundry basket tucked under her arm.

Root could swear she heard a bit of a strain to the other woman’s voice as she had gotten closer, she tried not to think about how good it was to hear her talking at all as she followed her inside.

“Why was your door open?”

Shaw glared over her shoulder at the hacker, “Try closing it.”

Root did, pushing it shut as far as she could before it hit against the frame of the door without latching. As soon as her hand was withdrawn, the door creaked back open. “Oh.”

“You sound surprised, look around you. Is it really so hard to believe?” Shaw asked.

Root glanced around them, trying to calm her heart as she did. These apartments _had_ looked better in the advertisement.

When she stayed quiet for too long, Shaw began bustling about her kitchen.

The hacker watched her, relaxing slightly at how ordinary and domestic it made Shaw appear to be. She blinked, brought back from her thoughts as Shaw caught her attention. The shorter woman was glaring at her and appeared to be waiting for an answer.

“Why are you here, Root?” Shaw repeated, exasperation thick in her tone.

Root dropped her eyes and approached the counter that Shaw was leaning against, dragging her fingertips along the cool surface. “I heard you guys hit a snag last night... “

“Yeah, well, wasn’t my fault. Idiots you paired me with may need more than a _B plus_ if the bruises on my ribs are any indication.” Shaw muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. “We have to get a new van but I got us out of there safely.”

Silence fell over them again and Root raised her eyes, trailing them up the length of the other woman’s body.

“So what, you’re checking up on me again… At my place this time?” Shaw asked, her tone stuck somewhere between incredulous and annoyed. “Do I need to start calling you John now?”

Root stiffened slightly at the comment, her expression going blank. “Me? We’re at _war_ , Shaw. If I am the only customer you can make sales with, you need to at least take your sick days properly. No call, no show, really?”

Shaw’s eyes narrowed before she swore and shook her head, “You know… Maybe if you’d given me a boss who checked his damn voicemail we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

Root remained silent and with every passing second regretted her decision to come here more and more. She almost missed the way that Shaw pushed off of the counter to move toward her. Almost.

“If I didn’t know better… I’d say you really were worried about me, Sam.” Shaw breathed, her bottom lip pouting out slightly as she pressed her body against the taller woman’s.

Shaw’s dark eyes stared unwaveringly into the Root’s, challenging the her to say otherwise. She was sick of these games, sick of the over exaggerated smiles and flirtation everytime Root _‘checked in.’_

Root opened her mouth as if to answer before closing it quickly, her eyes dropping down to look at Shaw’s. She licked her lips, a nervous habit, her fingers twitching at her sides.

Shaw smirked, her fingers weaving into Root’s hair before she crashed their lips together. She tugged on the brown strands, forcing Root to hiss into her mouth.

“I can take care of myself.” Shaw breathed against her lips. She had tried to sound offended but it had come out too soft and quiet, sounding more like a reassuring promise.

Root’s eyes fluttered open and she nipped Shaw’s bottom lip as her hands found the small shorter woman’s back. “I know.”

Shaw stared at her silently for a moment before kissing her again, even more bruising than before.

She pushed Root back, toward the direction of the bedroom. Her hands dragging down over the taller woman’s body slowly, only pausing to unbutton her pants.

Shaw told herself that it was to show the other woman she wasn’t going to break, to remind her how far from fragile and defenseless she really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this was stuck in my head because Root is sad right now and I don't want her to be and visiting Shaw seems to be when she's the happiest. 
> 
> Also because of that stupid image set I made with the Hanna / Shaw parallels I feel like Root would still be worried about Shaw, despite knowing she can take care of herself. Because this enemy is so vast and there are so many ways that they could get caught...


	24. Checking In

* * *

 

Root shivered against the cold, tugging her coat closed tighter as she made her way through the crowd toward her destination. She could feel eyes on her and discreetly glanced toward the reflection on a nearby store front to confirm that she was being followed.

"Can’t stay away from me, huh?" The hacker asked, slowing her pace to allow the shorter woman tailing her to catch up.

"Just checking in." Shaw replied in a low voice, "Figured I’d return the favor." 

Root’s smile tugged wider, “Am I not visiting you enough at work, Sameen? Should I start bringing you food on your lunch breaks?” 

Shaw’s eyes narrowed slightly but she kept her expression mostly neutral as they continued walking in silence for a bit. 

"Alright, this is where we part ways…" Root said, a little sadly as she stepped onto the second step down from the sidewalk. 

"What’s She got you doing?" Shaw asked lingering just above the taller woman. Her yes scanning quickly for cameras around them. 

"It’s a secret." Root said as she turned to face the other brunette. 

Shaw glowered slightly at the response. Of course it was a secret with Root and the Machine, it always was. A secret, a riddle… 

"Thanks for keeping me company." Root whispered, bringing Shaw from her thoughts as warm lips brushed her cheek. A wide smile, all teeth, flashed across Root’s face before she turned to quickly clear the rest of the steps and disappear into the crowd below.

Shaw watched her until she disappeared completely, an odd feeling tightening her chest.


	25. Cynefin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a lot of feels lately, about the upcoming episode and in general. Wrote this randomly the other night on my phone when I couldn't sleep. 
> 
> Made me feel a LOT better. :)

 

* * *

 

_**Cynefin:** (Welsh) (n.) A place where a person or animal feels it ought to live or belong ; it is where nature around you feels right and welcoming._

 

* * *

 

 

Root exhaled slowly, shifting her body as the air left her lungs.

 

The room was dark, but pale light had managed to find its way in from the window across the small space

 

It highlighted Shaw’s features, bringing out the sharpness of them in an almost ethereal way. Root held her new position for a moment, savoring the peaceful expression that she had found.

 

Slowly she lowered herself back down, settling gently over Shaw’s torso. She pressed her cheek to the other woman’s chest, just below her clavicle.

 

Shaw’s heart was beating in a slow and steady rhythm and Root took comfort in the sound. In the gentle rise and fall as the body beneath her breathed. These signs of warmth and life helped to chase away the memories of the months they had spent apart.

 

The months where every second had seemed to drag on between their brief moments of contact, always too few and far between. Samaritan and its agents ever watchful and vigilant.

 

Root clenched her eyes shut tightly, fingers fisting the sheet as she pressed her cheek more firmly against Shaw’s soft skin and the rough material of her tank top. That was over now. _Shaw was back._

  
She inhaled, filling her lungs with the safe and familiar scent of the other woman. Shaw was here, and she was home.


	26. Flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble fill for a prompt from Tumblr, ask involved giving me a line from a song + a ship. This one drew inspiration from Bastille's Flaws.

Root exhaled slowly, nails biting into the skin of Sameen’s back as the other woman shifted impatiently above her.

"Just a little longer?" The question was asked softly, barely a whisper against Sameen’s clavicle.

Sameen stilled instantly, a small frown playing at her mouth as she felt lips replace breath in a gentle kiss. She wasn’t one for cuddling after sex, she typically slid to her side of the bed or slunk off to the couch for space but since she’d been back, she found herself unable to deny Root these moments. They were brief but necessary. 

She could feel Root’s hands moving over her back more gently now, tracing the contours of her muscles. They hesitated every so often, lingering over the slight bumps of her scars. 

Sameen shivered, giving in to the embrace and resting her chin on the top of Root’s head. She wanted to tell her that she wasn’t going anywhere but the words caught in her throat. So instead she pressed her lips into a thin line, her jaw flexing as she felt a tear hit her skin. 

Root swallowed thickly, burying her face into the crook of Sameen’s neck as she pulled her closer.


End file.
